Evermore
by Blissful Illusions
Summary: There was an origin to the legacy which brewed the hatred between the Uchihas and the Senjus. She was the sole reason why the world will forever be in a state of unrest. Just like every story, it starts with a beautiful girl and the two boys who fought over her love. A tale of tender first love. A tale of heartbreaking decision. A tale of bitter betrayal. And a tale forevermore...
1. Chapter 1

_Complexion so luminous like newly virgin snow…_

A slim and slender frame started to figure.

_Hair so enthralling like night's obsidian veil…_

Locks of lush silky tresses grew.

_Lips so sensuous like fresh crimson drops…_

Tender rosy flesh forms.

_Eyes so mesmerizing like fathomless cerulean enchantment… _

A pair of dazzling gems begins to appear.

…

_Voice delicate and sweet…_

Soft whimpers fill the air.

_Movements balletic and graceful…_

Limbs flowed about effortlessly.

_Poise elegant and exquisite…_

The body stood in a composed manner.

…

_Splendour second to none…_

_She was _beautiful.

_Charms of feminine allure…_

She was enticing.

…

_Brilliant and cursed…_

She will bring forth the end.

* * *

_Wandering…_

The young girl drifted aimlessly in the bleak snowstorm.

_Coldness…_

Her body had long been numb and trembling from the brisk condition.

_Searching…_

She knew she was in pursuit of something.

…

"Brother!" The young Asura cried out to the taller boy nearby.

"What is it?" Indra scoffed impatiently at his younger brother's sudden interruption in the midst of their hunt.

Indra carefully walked towards Asura's direction in the deep snow.

"…" There was silence as the older boy caught sight of the figure lying before Asura's feet.

It was not a wounded animal that lay in the snow.

"Brother, her pulse is faint." Asura spoke as he placed his finger along her exposed slender neck.

Indra stayed his distance from this unknown individual. The mountain was a harsh and cruel terrain where the bitter fury of the snow ruled endlessly. There was no chance of anything surviving here. It was a place where life was not possible.

"Help me carry her, she will surely die if we leave her here!" Asura called out as he struggled to hold the girl in his arms and balance his weight in the deep snow all together.

Raven tresses contrasted vividly against the whiteness of its surrounding. The thin fabric of her white yukata draped over her frail form. This girl's skin was now sickly pale with faint hue of blue which signalled signs of hypothermia.

"Indra!" Asura's cry brought Indra back to reality.

He rushed to his brother's side to aid him.

This girl was defiantly younger than Asura by a few years, but she should be around their age. Her frame was too small and her features were of child-like innocence. Why was a child...a girl wandering through such as treacherous place?

"Brother!" Asura was alarmed as Indra removed his cloak and wrapped it tightly around the unconscious girl.

"Idiot, she will freeze to death before we get to safety." Indra sighed as he explained. Did his younger brother possess any common sense, if not any intelligence?

The younger sibling nodded and continued to carry on. For once Asura followed orders and continued on their path without the distraction and hesitance he would normally display.

"…" A slight whimper was heard by the both of them as it escaped from her frosted lips.

The sound of her voice made young Indra's heart quiver with an unknown sensation. However, unknown to him, Asura shared the same feeling.

"I think she is thanking you for the cloak." Asura called out.

"Hush fool! Keep on moving." Indra's cheeks flushed a rosy hue at Asura's last remark.

…

Hagoromo stared intensely at his two sons.

Indra was as stoically composed as usual, but the young Asura was nervously fidgety and refused to look his father in the eye.

"It was Asura who insisted that we bring her back." Indra spoke calmly.

Asura glared at his brother as if signalling Indra to remain quiet.

"We came across the girl today during our expedition. She was suffering from severe hypothermia and was unconscious, and we had no choice but to bring her home." Asura pleaded to his strict father.

"You would risk the safety of this entire household to save someone you had just encountered?" Hagoromo asked Asura for a confirmation.

Asura's body stiffened from the direct imposing attention of his father.

Sometimes Hagoromo questioned whether Asura was utterly naive or just too kind for his own good. The child did not think things through before acting upon it. In many ways, he was the exact opposite of his genius older brother.

"Father, I had analyzed her prior to deciding to aid Asura. She is of too feeble of a stature to pose any harm to anyone. No chakra emitted from her body and-"Hagoromo had to stop Indra from continuing on his long speech when a servant's presence interrupted their conversation.

"My Lord, the girl is awake."

…

"Child, there is no need to fear me. I only wish to know where you hail from so that we may return you to your home." Hagoromo spoke to the young child before him.

She looked away from his gaze.

"Then, do you remember why you were wandering through the mountain?" he continued on with his questions.

She showed signs that she understood his language when she shook her head. So, it was either she doesn't remember or she doesn't want to say anything.

"Do you remember anything at all? Your name perhaps, young one?" Everything proved futile as the girl was still too frightened to properly respond.

Never had he seen such as delicate looking child. Although she was just a child at the moment, Hagoromo could confirm that one day she will blossom into a splendid beauty. He suspects that she must have had a noble upbringing given her erect posture and gentle gestures. The question was, why would anyone abandon such a lovely child in the mountain?

"I say we use other methods to obtain such information, father." Indra spoke from the side.

The girl flinched after hearing the malice in Indra's tone. She stared wide-eyed at the father and sons as her mouth opened to form an "o" shape. Still, no words came out.

"Brother, stop it!" She must be so confused right now." Asura stepped in much to the girl's relief.

"She must explain her motives behind wandering alone in the mountain." Indra demanded.

The girl slid backwards as if to get as far possible from Indra and the dark aura which radiated from his being.

Asura saw the girl's discomfort and quickly positioned himself between the girl and his brother.

"Please don't terrorize her. I am sure she would be more than willing to tell us everything once she recovers." Asura defended the girl behind him to his brother.

"Indra..." Hagoromo sensed the unease in the room as Indra's brow raised up impatiently at his brother's sudden outburst.

"Please allow her to rest for the time being, father." Asura bowed to his father begging for him to reconsider Indra's previous option.

"Very well." Hagoromo nodded as he stood up from his seat and gestured Indra to leave with him.

As the father and the elder brother made their way to the sliding door, Asura turned around to face the girl.

"Nothing is going to happen to you. I promise to protect you from any harm." Asura grinned brightly like the idiot that Indra thinks him to be.

The girl understood his kindness and tenderly returned the affection with the slight upward curve of her own lips.

"And that is a promise forevermore, believe it!" He eyes captured the girl's own shimmering blue pairs as both of their hearts fluttered in unison.

Indra watched his brother and the girl from the shadows.

_Evermore..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone,**

**I know I never had done this introduction, but I just thought that I would take this opportunity to thank all of you who are reading this right now. I know this is another series that emerged suddenly while the other one still hasn't been completed yet, and that some of you must be very confused right now.  
**

**I had been foreshadowing a lot in my series "Till My Final Last Breath". I had been dropping hints here and there, but then I realized that most of the readers probably doesn't even know what I was referencing to. So this series is something I hope that would clear up many of your misunderstandings.**

**"Evermore" is the prequel to "Till My Final Last Breath". It focuses on the story of how the tragic legacy came to be. In evolves around Hagoromo and his sons, Indra and Asura. This series will, hopefully, explain those gaps I had left in my previous writings.**

**So stay tuned, R &amp;R!**

**Love,**

**Blissful Illusions~**

* * *

"Excuse me, miss. I think I am lost, could you point me to the direction of the main hall?" An unfamiliar voice spoke.

She turned around to that masculine voice to face a stranger.

"I am a guest with my people to the Lord Hagoromo's banquet tonight, but I seem to have strayed from them." He explained further on.

His skin was tanned signaling the warmer habitat he comes from. His toned form proves him to be a warrior. There was something about him that provoked her interest. He was near Indra's age…definitely not a boy but still not quite a man.

"I am Tadao of the Ryo Clan hailing from the Great Sand." He introduced himself before bowing to her.

He had this certain aura of a fearsome and dignified warrior. His presence held immense attention for respect without ever having to demand it. He must be of a high status.

"Lord Tadao, you are currently in the hallway leading towards the women's quarters. I would suggest taking the exit to the left shortly behind you. Keep walking in the same direction and then you should find yourself near the entrance to the main hall." She spoke without ever making direct eye contact and keeping her distance.

His gaze was gentle, but something about him made her heart flutter like a youthful butterfly. Is wasn't that she had never seen a man before, but there was something about him and the way he carried himself which made her heart quiver.

"Thank you, fair maiden." He smiled at her with utter sincerity.

However, she still felt a sense of unease and thus remained at a distance.

"May I ask for your name?" he inquired with concern regarding her awkward behavior. In his home, the women were more upfront and straightforward.

"Na-" She was cut off.

"Son of Ryo, you are late." A familiar voice spoke from behind her.

The both of them turned to look at the approaching figure.

"Lord Indra." She bowed to him in a smooth graceful motion.

"Let me escort you to the right direction so that our fathers does not have to wait any longer." Indra ignored her presence and walked past her as if she was nothing, and led the Lord Tadao away.

She remained in silence and with her back bent until they were out of her sight.

Indra was the noble son. He held no one in particular in high regards, but given his high status and his inherent talents, he does not have to pay a mind to anyone. He was always so calculating with deadly precision while a cloud of arrogance followed his trails. There was no doubt that he was the favored son, the prized one.

…

"Lord Asura…I do not think this to be a favorable idea." The girl spoke with great hesitance at the boy before her.

"You have to see the place with your own eyes to believe me!" His eyes were wide and bright as he continued to tug on her hand to his desired direction.

"But Lord Hagoromo forbids it." She whimpered as Asura's strength drew her a little bit forward with every pull.

"Father only acts like he knows everything. With everyone preparing for the banquet tonight, no one will pay any mind to us. C'mon!" Asura called out as he unexpectedly picked the girl up in his arms as he jumped over the great walls.

"!" The wind blew furiously past them as Asura raced against it with her cradled in his arms. She had never once been at such a great height and she had never been so far from the palace walls before.

"This is awesome!" Asura cried at with joy as he leaped from tree to tree.

She kept her eyes squeezed shut in fear of what lied outside of those walls which had sheltered her for as long as she could remember. It was thrilling for sure to be defiling those frigid rules for once, but then again the thought of being caught terrified her.

"Almost there." He soothed when he felt her grip tighten around the fabric of his collar.

Asura had always been the trouble maker. He was the mischievous one whose goal was to challenge every rule his father had ever laid out. He was adventurous and spent the majority of his time exploring what lies beyond the place he called home. He was radiant with his cheerful and optimistic persona. His smile was warm and inviting, which may have been one of the reasons for his abundant social circle.

"Careful. We are here." He spoke as he carefully helped the girl on her feet after a long while of drifting in the mid-air.

Slowly she opened her eyes, her lashes fluttering delicately to adjust to the new lighting around her. She still held on to Asura for support as her foot tested the firmness of the ground beneath them.

"So…what do you think?" Asura inquired as he guided her around the scenery.

There were no words to correctly explain the euphoric sensation which filled her heart at that exact moment. Never had she see such beauty in real life before. It was wonderful as it was foreign to realize that she was no longer restricted to those palace grounds. So free and boundless.

The meadow seemed outstretched and never-ending as it expanded into the horizon. The earth flourished with lush greens and was decorated with vibrant wild flowers which bloomed abundantly. Was this the great Nature?

"I was exploring when I came across this place. I thought that you would like it." The young boy spoke as he bent down to pick up a single white blossom.

She was already lost in the liberty this heavenly place offered. She started to twirl around and around on her light feet. Her glorious raven locks swung freely in the gentle breeze as she turned over and over again. Her hands flowed freely in the vast space. The alluring scent of those sweet wildflowers intoxicated her nose. The sounds of her gentle laughter fill the air in their sweet echoes.

Asura looked at her in awe as she danced on. He was not one to pay special attention to the fairer sex, but as of recently he paid them a little more detail than usual. Girls were pretty and delicate, but that was all the data he managed to retrieve. She, however, was someone he had never cared to look in a different light…until now.

He had never realized just how exquisite she was. He never cared to realize just how lustrous her obsidian locks were until now. He never cared to realize the shimmering glow which casted upon her skin until now. He never cared to realize just how deliciously pumped her rosy lips were until now. It was like observing at the world in a whole new perspective.

Then she stopped when she realized the intensity of the pair of eyes which stared directly at her.

She followed in the direction Asura gestured for her to come.

Her cheeks flushed a rosy hue as Asura placed the white floret alongside her ear and tucked it securely in her dark hair.

"Beautiful." He breathed as his eyes drank in her stunning image.

His fingers gently caressed the side of her cheek when he withdrew his hand.

The Lord Hagoromo had forbidden such skinship in his household unless they were between close family members or betrothed. He was strictly traditionally as he often separated the palace into men's and women's quarters, with the two sexes hardly gathering unless necessary. So despite living in the same compound as Asura and his brother Indra, she rarely sees them. For her, the only way to gaze upon the boys was to keep her distance and makeshift of what her eyes captured from afar.

The area where his fingers had stroked so carelessly radiated a burning sensation due to the blood pulsing from her quickened heartbeat.

"…" She was confused as to how she should act. Nothing had prepared her for this moment.

Her gaze still remained below his eye level. She was far too embarrassed by his last gesture, although it must have been kind-hearted and innocent, to face him.

Did he not realize what he had just done?

"What are you being so shy about-oh!" His own face flushed a deep crimson hue when the information finally registered through his thick skull.

The two stood in awkward silence.

"Relax! It is not like we tried anything inappropriate. It was an accident, we didn't mean anything!" Asura tried to explain himself but found himself at a lack of the proper vocabulary.

"Except, I had seen everything." Another voice echoed from the forest behind them.

"Lord Indra…" She breathed softly as she saw the figure emerge from the shadows while the air around chilled.

Asura tensed at the sight of his brother and coughed to release some of his anxiety.

"I had expected something like this from Asura…but you? I thought better of you." Indra spoke calmly in a serious manner as he approached the two.

The girl quickly bowed to the older brother's presence with her long tresses covering her blushing face. It was in times such as this which she truly appreciated the endless length of her hair.

"Why are you here brother?" Asura attempted to change the topic.

"I could ask the same for you." Indra looked at Asura with a raised eyebrow and his lips pursed sternly.

"Just the two of you, no escorts. A male and a female…" Indra taunted on about this already tense situation.

It was an intensive moment of stare down between the two boys as each struggled for dominance. Both tried to intimidate the other to speak first, thus admitting defeat, but they were both so competitive in nature.

"I apologize, my lord." It was she who broke the silence.

Indra's gaze turned to her still with the same icy stare.

"It is not her fault. You know very well that it was me who dragged her along." Asura attempted to plea for her forgiveness.

"That does not explain why she chose to break father's rules and venture this far out with no permission." Indra coolly spoke as his hand gestured her to stand up straight from her prolonged bow.

"Brother, please…" Asura's voice called.

"Bring her back to the compound immediately. There is an important banquet tonight. I will say to you once more, on the behalf of our father, that I would not tolerate such behavior." Indra commanded.

"We just got here! It had been five years since she had stepped foot outside those palace walls. It had been five years since Na-" Asura was cut short.

Indra's eyes flashed a deep red in his moment of anger.

She swayed backward after witnessing the infamous bloody dojutsu in person.

"Silence. Continue on this foolishness, then father and I will see to it that she never will ever again. Do you understand the gravity of your actions, Asura?" Indra commanded with ease given the tension he had brought.

The older boy walked towards the girl.

"…" Asura had no idea what Indra planned on doing, but he knew Indra couldn't have it in himself to hurt this girl…and especially her.

Her heart was racing rapidly as the blood drained from her complexion with every step he took towards her.

The last step…

"Come." Indra's voice let out smoothly.

He held his hand outwards to her.

"We must hurry back before father realizes our absence." Indra spoke the truth.

Lord Hagoromo had a temper like no other when punishing mischief. Although Asura was no stranger to his father's rage, but he still continues to challenge it. However, she knew better than to go against her Lord.

She accepted his outreached hand with her own.

"You could stay here for as long as you would like. You will not be missed. In fact, it would be for the better that you do not attend the banquet, for your presence will surely make our family loose face." Indra lectured his brother with bitter coldness as he walked past him with her.

Asura looked at him with irritation, but his brother was partially speaking the truth. Asura had always been the "other" son. He had constantly lived in Indra's genius shadow. He was the "second" son, not just in his birth sequence but in everything else. Indra was the prized one of the two, and everyone knew it. Indra was going to be the heir one day, and he would still be that fool.

"I shall hide this from father, but only for this time. Seek to test my temper once more, then I shall show you no mercy...little brother." Indra mocked his brother with a slight smirk curving his thin lips while his arm wrapped itself around her waist preparing for takeoff.

"I don't see why I can't be alone with her, while you have your hands around her!" Asura was frustrated by the actions Indra was "privileged" to.

"Because you are not worthy." Indra spoke one last time before disappearing with her from the scene.

Asura was left alone sulking from being once again out bested by Indra. He wanted her to notice only him, but with Indra around it was not possible. He wanted to spend a little more time with her without the presence of Indra threatening from nearby. But he had to face the fact that, even before he tried, Indra had already won.

…

"Five year…how time flies." Lord Hagoromo spoke as he looked tenderly at the young girl from across the room. It was suddenly that he turned his attention to her during the middle of their merry banquet with their honorable guests, the Ryo Clan.

She was a girl of few words, but it does not mean that she was not a courteous child. She dipped her head in a nod while her delightful lips curved slightly upwards, careful not to show her teeth.

"You were such a frail child when my sons brought you in. When I first laid eye on you, I thought to myself that one day this bud will bloom into a fine blossom. Now look at you, my child…" He took the brief pause to bring the sake cup to his lips.

"I own everything to the Ōtsutsuki Clan. It was your generosity, my lord, which is to be given praises to for my development." She was a humble child.

A bright smile flashed from the Lord's features. It was a rare sight.

"This child is not of your flesh and blood?" The Lord of the Ryo Clan spoke up with curiosity.

"She is not. "I had never seen any less of her than any of my own children." The audience before Lord Hagoromo turned their attention to his two sons, Indra and Asura.

His answer surprised their guests. The young Lord Tadao had kept his eyes focused on her throughout the night. He was fascinated by the distant fair maiden he had encountered just earlier on. She had this veil of a great fascinating mystery around her. As the heir to the Ryo Clan of the Great Sand and a pronounced warrior, he had never been more enticed to the fairer sex till now.

"I would have never questioned your kindness, my lord." She was well-versed in the art of conversation.

"I was blessed with two wonderful sons." Indra's face remained just as it were before while Asura's radiated with great pleasure. Although the compliment was directed toward the two of them, Asura gladly accepted it.

"My saviors." She spoke briefly while turning to both brothers and dipped her head in gratitude.

"However, I knew that the heavens had also blessed me with a beautiful daughter from the moment I saw my sons carry you into my sight." Lord Hagoromo was not lying when he stressed her importance to him.

Asura looked so proud of himself while Indra glared at his fool of a brother from his side.

"Through you, I had seen the wonders that I could achieve." Lord Hagoromo had always had his plans for her.

"Undying peace between two great lands." The Lord Ryo continued on while nodding to his son Tadao.

Indra flinched from his usual composed stature for he had already caught on to the meaning behind tonight's assembly.

"I wish to declare on this night, that a union will be brought forth between the two clans.." It was then that Asura had also caught on to the grand vision his father had inspired to achieve.

"Nana, the Lady Naomi..." Lord Hagoromo spoke on.

He clenched his fists in frustration. Should he stand up and deny such a sought after union? If not, then would he have willingly forfeited her. Was he willing to live out the rest of his days realizing that he had allowed another to spirit her away so easily?

"will be wed to the Lord-" Lord Hagoromo was interrupted.

"I refuse."

All will fight for your love, through friendship and even thicker blood ties...

* * *

**Just to clear things up. OC had been referred to as Nana (die-hard Naruto fans will know the significance behind "Nana") before the final event of the chapter. Chapter 1 is more like a fast forwarding of five years since the prologue. **

**Pay attention to Tadao Ryo of the Great Sand, for those who have read "Till My Final Last Breath", he is the ancestor of two certain Sand Shinobis mentioned there. I strongly suggest you guys to search up the definition of my OC names. They all hold great symbolism. **

**I think I left it off at a good cliffhanger. I do wonder who had the last word...**

**Let me know your answer in the review section!**

**Thank you,**

**Blissful Illusions~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello,**

**Thank you for those who had decided that my story was worthwhile and had either favorited, followed, or both! **

**It took a little while longer to write this chapter because I was debating how the confrontation of the first part would go down. I do suffer from writer's block often, so please help me brainstorm with your opinions.**

**Please R&amp;R. This lets me know if there are people out there who actually reads my work.**

**Thanks!**

**Blissful Illusions **

* * *

"I refuse."

The audience looked at the source of this interjecting voice with surprise.

Most did not believe their eyes. Most people questioned if the alcohol consumed tonight had already got to their heads as they took a moment to gather themselves. This couldn't be. Not him. It couldn't really be him.

The Lord Hagoromo raised his brow in confusion for his son's sudden objection. This was not the boy he knew him to be. His son was always the obedient one. He was the one who carried duty before personal pleasure and did so with no regret or hesitance.

"What did you say?" Lord Hagoromo just had to confirm once more.

"I said that I refuse this proposal, father." The boy answered with utter confidence.

Gasps went around the ceremonial hall as the boy once more confirmed his statement.

The girl looked at the boy with great concern and worry.

"Why?" Lord Hagoromo demanded to know the rationale behind this irrational behaviour.

"I am merely protecting what is rightfully mine." The son replied coolly.

"What?!" The other brother exclaimed upon hearing those words.

"Indra…" The Lord Hagoromo started with unease.

The Lord of the Ryo Clan glared at the Lord Hagoromo with great displeasure. They had a deal and should he dare to void it …

"She had been promised to be mine. I will not step down from this claim so easily." The son spoke.

"However, it was not determined officially to be her fate…" The Lord Hagoromo searched for appropriate words to phrase his thoughts.

The girl was caught off guard by this statement. She knew the Lord Hagoromo was keeping her under his influence for a reason, but she had never thought that it had once involved his son.

"If I must, then I will challenge the Lord Takao for the right of her being." There was determination in his eyes as he stared the Lord Takao of the Ryo Clan down from across the floor.

Lord Hagoromo swallowed.

"Father…" The young Lord Takao looked to his father as he spoke.

The tension was building as the crowd guessed the possible reactions the young Lord of the Ryo Clan could have to this situation.

"I respect Lord Indra for his decision. However, I do not intend to back down from this agreement. I also found myself to fancy the Lady Naomi despite our brief encounter." The young Ryo successor spoke with alarming confidence which made many of the other young women in the audience swoon.

"The two of you had never met before. Just how did you manage to become smitten with her?" The Lord Ryo inquired with curiosity.

The young Lord Takao smiled a shy smile as he remembered the first time he laid eyes on her.

"I had become lost when I decided to wander the halls alone. I saw a maiden not too far from my position so I chose to approach her. When she turned around in a balletic manner to meet my call…" The Lord Takao was actually blushing.

The girl remained silent as she watched the young man before her reminisce about their brief encounter with such fondness.

"She was beautiful. At once, my heart was captivated by her allure. When she opened her mouth to respond only sweet melody sang. She was tender as she was benevolent. There is no one I rather devote myself to than her." The young Lord Takao confirmed his feelings as he gave her a nod, to which the girl looked away in embarrassment.

"However, I had shared the same sentiment for far longer." Indra interrupted their moment.

All eyes were on her. The women envied her while the men looked at her with wonder.

"I see…so love was the cause for all of this irrational behaviour." The Lord Ryo spoke as he looked at the Lord Hagoromo beside him.

The Lord Hagoromo nodded, nervously on the inside.

"No need to be so tense old friend! I respect both of our boys' decisions." The Lord Ryo relieved some of the tension.

"Then you wish to nullify our agreement?" The Lord Hagoromo was confused at the Lord Ryo's sudden change in attitude. Just a moment ago a threatening aura radiated from him.

"It can't be helped. However,…" The Lord Ryo looked to both Indra and Takao with delight.

The Lord Hagoromo knew there had to be a catch.

"I propose that a showdown of the worthier man be prepared. Both of our sons will showcase their talents and compete for her hand." This was an opportunity to see which of the two great clans reigned supreme.

There was no helping it.

"Very well, may the victor gain both the glory and the bride." The Lord Hagoromo had to agree.

* * *

"Are you out of your mind?" The Lord Hagoromo shouted angrily at his son.

Indra just sat there, as composed and reserved as he always was.

"This is an allegiance with the land of the Great Sand. This was what I had been trying to achieve since I became clan head. Everything I had worked towards, gone. Indra, why would you act so irrationally?" He was beyond angry, he was furious.

"I did what any respectable man would. I stood up for what I believed to be true and decided to fight for it. Is that not something that you had always encouraged me to do, father?" There was certain menace in Indra's words.

The Lord Hagoromo was speechless. It was true, he always desired Indra to find a passion which will greater ignite his will for further greatness.

"I was right. You are in love with Nana!" Asura gleamed like a fool, still not realizing the severity of the situation.

"I never refused my feelings for her. I just simply never replied to any of your childishness." Indra replied coolly.

"Now that I think about it…I like her too. Father, can I also partake in this?" Asura annoyed his father to great extents.

"Silence!" The Lord Hagoromo glared at the younger son.

"_Let it be the successor of the Ryo Clan, let it be any other _man_ or even my own brother. I will never refute my decision. I stand firm on this matter._" Indra spoke with serious intent as he looked at his brother and then to his father.

"Indra, do you really love her?" The Lord Hagoromo has to make sure that Indra was not just going through his delayed rebellious phase.

Indra simply nodded.

"She is the only maiden?" his father asks again.

"The only one I will ever consider. If not her then there is no one else. I do not intend to settle for second." Indra spoke with direct precision.

"However, Indra…does she share the same opinion as you?" This was no just a matter between the men.

"It does not matter what she thinks. I will show her nonetheless that I am the one."

* * *

Naomi stared at the distance beyond.

The rumours were already circulating around the palace walls and perhaps by tomorrow dawn it would have reached well beyond these walls.

Her life…her childhood was ending.

"Marriage…bride." She murmured to herself as she took a deep breath.

Those words rang a bell, but something foretells her that those vocabularies were not in her fate.

How many years had it already been since she was rescued by the two brothers in the blistering cold? Five years?

How many moments did the Lord Indra show her any sign of his affection? None, if one would ignore the fact that he was the one who had carried her to safety on that faithful day.

Why would he say such false notations before the whole court? Was any of those statements even true? Why did he do that?

Did she even fancy the Lord Indra…? She didn't think so. To be honest, she often found him to be rather intimidating to be around with. However, the Lord Asura was pleasant company.

Then how did she feel toward the Lord Takao of the Ryo Clan…? There was a certain attraction, there was no denying that. There was something about the Lord Takao which ignited her senses. She found him enticing and wanting to discover more about him. He fascinated her.

_However, was it love?_

* * *

"Takao, I am proud of you my son." The Lord Ryo spoke with great pride as he looked at his son.

"The young Lord Takao is simply a genius. Now we could take this golden opportunity to crush our enemy." One of the Ryo Clan members exclaimed.

"Not only will we gain a beautiful bride, but also the victory over our enemy." Another cheered.

Everyone rejoiced, but just not the young Lord Takao. He remained silent until his father looked to him.

"I did not intend for reasons this far." The young Lord Takao finally spoke up.

"What?" The father looked at his son with confusion.

"I accepted the challenge because I too share great fascination with the Lady Naomi." The Lord Takao answered.

"Takao, the intention was never to have the girl be your real bride. She was to be temporary until we find a way to crush the Ōtsutsuki Clan." The Lord Ryo spoke as a way to remind his son their plan.

"She is to be my bride."

"If you fancy her then she could remain a mistress-"

"Father, there is no other except her."

"Takao…" Never had his son denied him.

"She entices my being father. My attraction towards her is not solely based on her physique, but her whole being. My affection towards her is sincere." The young Lord Takao once again defended his reasoning.

"She is lovely, but any beauty will fade once time catches on. She is just a mere human and thus death will be waiting. You must find yourself an immortal maiden who will be by your side forevermore. This emotion you feel is nothing when compared to the great bitterness of parting. What are you going to do once her life force depletes?" The Lord Ryo attempted to persuade his son once more.

"_I shall follow her into the next life and so on, if it means that I could be with her._"

* * *

"Please. Lady Naomi, allow me a chance to explain myself." The young Lord Takao called out from behind her as he chased after her quicken footsteps.

As soon as she caught sight of him, she turned the opposite direction and attempted to flee.

The young shinobi resorted to using a transportation technique in order to catch up and catch her off guard.

Naomi was surprised when he suddenly appeared before her in such close proximity.

"I believe the tournament would be your chance to showcase yourself, Lord Takao." She expressed herself in the smoothest manner possible.

"I would like to court you prior. I would like the two of us to become well acquainted with each other." The young Lord Takao smiled as he gazed tenderly at her.

This sight melted her on the inside, but she must remain composed.

"Would you not give me a moment to show you who I am?" he pleaded for just a spare moment of her time.

"If I am not mistaken, you are the successor to the Ryo Clan and you have a tendency to wander off on your own during visits to foreign places."

"Yes, that is true."

"Then I do know you quite well. Goodbye, my lord." She attempted to take her leave but was once more interrupted by him placing his built physique in her way,

"My Lady Naomi-"

"I am not yours yet, Lord Takao. Until the day of the challenge, and that is if victory is in your favor, I will still remain a member of the Ōtsutsuki clan." There was something about the confidence she out spoke herself with that made the young Lord Takao look to her in awe.

"Very well. Lady Naomi. I apologize." He smiled as he gave her a sincere bow.

"There was no offence taken, Lord Takao. If that is all, then I shall be on my way." She once more attempted to flee, but he was persistent.

"I had been informed by Lord Hagoromo that you have a vacant arrangement for this afternoon." Naomi was impressed. He came prepared. But then again she would have expected nothing less of him, the future head of the fearsome and respectable Ryo Clan.

"Yes, but I have already arranged for plans of my own leisure." She tried to sway her way out of this confrontation.

"Surely those activities could wait for another time." He gave her no room to interject as he continued on.

"I would like escort you around for a walk around the garden." He had bribed palace maid for knowledge to be gained about her.

Was this man really planning to accompany her on a stroll? Surely, the successor of the great Ryo Clan has better activities to attend to than walking a girl around a garden. The Lords Indra and Asura were often training in both the literary arts and their shinobi training. When it came to successors, there was not a moment wasted. She was confused.

"Lord Takao, she must refuse your offer." Another voice spoke from behind.

"It was not an offer-" Before the Lord Takao could finish he was cut off.

"I had already arranged a meeting with her prior." She didn't know if he was helping or making the situation worse.

Naomi bowed to the figure nonetheless as he approached.

"Come with me. We are going to the Peony Pavilion this afternoon." The stern voice spoke in a monotone manner.

Takao tensed after sensing the man behind him. It was him.

"Lord Indra." The Lord Takao acknowledged him with a slight nod as their eyes made contact in a rather fierce competition for dominance.

The Lord Indra had hardly spoken to her throughout the whole duration of her stay at the Ōtsutsuki manor, and now he is making nonsense that he had made prior arrangements with her?

"Your father did not mention this to me." The Lord Takao stared at the Lord Indra with a suspicious expression.

"Well, she could confirm my validity." The Lord Indra looked to her casually.

The question was whether she would rather spend the rest of her afternoon with the Lord Indra or the Lord Takao?

Naomi hesitated, but it seemed that the man gave a deadly aura which was enough to persuade her otherwise.

"It is true, Lord Takao. That was the reason for my rather rushed behaviour previously." The Lord Indra was a safer option. Chances were that the Lord Indra would probably let her be on her way once the threat of the Lord Takao dies down.

"I apologize for delaying you, Lady Naomi." The Lord Takao looked rather hurt by her statement.

"Let us go." The Lord Indra gave the man no second glance as he walked and led the way.

The Lord Takao just stood there as the outline of her figure faded away into the distance.

* * *

It was awkward.

There had been nothing but silence between the two of them as they strolled the area. He walked slightly ahead of her; the distance made it seemed like they both minded their own business.

Think about the happier thoughts.

At least the peonies still managed to be in full bloom despite the colder temperature.

He stopped in his steps.

"I heard that you liked peonies." He spoke briefly.

"Yes, my lord." She simply kept it simple. How was she supposed to reply to that?

"They are rather beautiful blossoms…very elegant and womanly."

"Yes, my lord. They are lovely." She was panicking on the inside, but she remained composed on the outside.

He turned around to face her.

Her heartbeat raced.

"Then I shall take you here every afternoon after my morning training from now on."

She didn't understand.

"You would need a male to escort you if you were to visit here."

Was the Lord Indra being…compassionate?

"It would a waste for these blossoms not to be appreciated while they still stand."

She smiled tenderly at him for his excuse.

He walked closer to her. Stopping at a proximity that was close enough to touch her with a slight movement of the hand.

She closed her eyes as his hands reached toward her head.

"This kanzashi suites you." He complimented her after his hands returned to his sides.

She looked to the reflection of her in the surface of the pond nearby.

He had placed a kanzashi upon her head. It was a paper replicate of a white peony blossom laced with silver. It was of intricate craftsmanship as the exquisite design was carved into the silver pin. So he knew…?

She blushed as she gave him a nod to show her gratitude.

His lips flashed a slight curve upwards before they returned to their normative stoic resting state.

"Until next time." He spoke as he vanished from her sight.

He disappeared at the right time as a chambermaid came running up to her.

"My Lady, why are you here by yourself? It is far past your curfew!" The maid scolded her as she hushed Naomi to return to her quarters.

* * *

Naomi sat by her mirror as she combed her hair strands.

"Is that a new?" the maid asked as she pointed to the headpiece placed by her side.

"The kanzashi?"

"Yes, it is lovely. Who gave this to you?" the maid inquired as she took a closer examination at it.

"Why?" She did not understand why the woman's eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Peonies have many symbolisms. It represents refinement, beauty, allure and…" She stopped as she lingered on.

"And what?"

_"Marriage."_

* * *

**Thank you for reading another chapter fo Evermore.**

**I had emphasised some of the sentences you might want to pay more attention to for the rest of the story to come. They foreshadow what is to come later and what had already occurred later in my other series "Till My Final Last Breath". Is there anything that you caught on to and linked between the two series?**

**Let me know in the review section.**

**Thank for R&amp;R!**

**Sincerely,**

**Blissful Illusions**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Darlings,**

**I apologize for the long and unannounced hiatus I had been on since towards the end of last year. **

**I would like to take this opportunity to thank my readers for still not loosing faith in my series. And I want to thank all those who reviewed and encouraged me to continue on writing for these past couples of weeks. I feel like I had finally regained my confidence to continue on my series from all your love.**

**I had tried to update as soon as possible and now here we are with Chapter 3!**

**Love,**

**Blissful Illusions~**

* * *

She sat there peacefully working on her embroidery.

Any onlookers would stop in awe at such scenery. The tranquility of the moment as a beauty hid amongst the lush floral veils.

Her dark tresses contrasted greatly against her fair skin. Those delicate fingers gracefully danced with her needle and thread. Soft humming of sweet melody whispers into the air.

**_暮れて行くオレンジに空は燃えるから__  
__切なさが私の胸に広がった__  
__夏が終わる__どうかお願い__  
__抱き締めて熱が上がるぐらいに_**

He hid behind the great tree.

Never had his heart raced so rapidly.

If not for his secrecy, then he would have thought himself to be in a dream.

Like a mirage in the vast desert, she tempted him.

A place abundant with life as the greens flourished into infinity. A beautiful maiden rests her elusive frame in this paradise as she tends to her womanly art.

This irrational feeling confused him prominently. He was a simple man. He always thought actions stood with more significance than words. He had a straight and standard approach to life and that did not involve any babbling philosophical nonsense.

Still…

She remains an enthralling mystery.

* * *

"Brother, we got competition." Asura exclaimed as he lunged at his brother.

Indra raised a brow at his comment but still remained just as focused.

"The girls are swooning over Takao." The younger brother answered as he attempted to concentrate on the incoming kunais.

"Fool, should it concern me?" Indra replied while he dodged Asura's kick.

The brothers continued to spar.

"Aren't you even just a little concerned?" Asura teased his tsundere of a brother.

"You discuss such trivial things, brother." Indra spoke as he blocked Asura's blade with his own.

Asura may be using his words to distract Indra, but it was fruitless.

"But Nana could be one of his victims!" Asura teased.

"Her name is Naomi. Would you address her properly?" Indra called as he grabbed Asura's arm and took the opportunity to throw him on the ground.

There was a great impact as Asura's body contacted the ground.

"Also, Naomi is Ōtsutsuki and a Ōtsutsuki will not be so easily deceived." Indra completed the rest of his phrase as he secured his katana back into its sheath.

A shaking hand rose up to signal his surrender.

"You do realize she is technically adopted, right?" Asura spoke out as he attempted to get back on his feet.

Indra glared at Asura.

Even in defeat, Asura will always have the last word.

"Your posture is weak and your defense is easily broken. If only you had focused more on your technique rather than that mouth of yours, than you would have lasted longer." Indra barked at Asura with sternness.

"Wow! No need to get all angry. You will never be able to win her heart this way." Asura smirked as he walked away from his brother.

"I do not have time for such useless things. A man is supposed to be strong so that he may protect and provide for his woman." Indra commented at Asura's remark.

Was this really Indra's approach to love? If it is, then Nana would only suffer if she were to marry Indra. _He had promised to protect her smile since the day he made that promise._ He will not let her fade into a loveless obscurity.

"You are just so rigid Indra! She will never fall in love with you like this! If you continue on with this ideology then even if she marries you, both of you will suffer." Asura couldn't believe his brother.

"Then what is you proposal?" Indra growled back.

"Brother…" Asura's expression softened.

Indra's eyes still focused on him.

_"A woman is a flower and a man her sun. He should shine on her to radiate her beauty but also provide her the warmth for her to prosper. Women are such tender creatures; we must never be so rash at them."_

* * *

She gazed at the sun endearingly.

**_眩しく笑う太陽それがあなたなんです_**

She outreached her hands towards the sky.

**_夕焼け滲んでる坂道に_**

Her slender fingers stretched desperately as they traced the blaze.

**_ゆらりゆらゆらと揺れる陽炎_**

Her voice came to a halt as she realized that she unable to finish her song.

There is silence and a faint sense of disappointment in the atmosphere.

She placed both of her hands on top of her heart while she rests her eyes.

She knew the exact words to end her song, but she could not conjure up the appropriate feeling to accompany it.

What type of a song is this?

Was it of happiness because the singer is thinking of their loved one?

Was it of sorrow because the loved one is not by their side?

Or was it both…?

Because something magical happened.

**_あなただけが映る_**

She repeated the same phrase over and over in a rather bland tune.

"How am I to conceive something I have no basis to?" Her sweet voice whispered.

_What is this sensation famed "love"?_

She grew up with no parents so there was no example in that.

The Lord Hagoromo separates the unmarried men and women into separate quarters so even a brief glimpse of this fondness between a man and a woman was almost non-existent. Public displays of affection were restricted even to those married couples. The maximum display of adoration she had witnessed was the shared glance of two lovers. Needless to say, she did not understand anything on this topic.

How is she supposed to compose this poem if she doesn't even know how it feels to be in love?

"Think of a cherished person." she thought.

A bright smile appeared in her thoughts.

His warmth emanated from his radiate personality.

But then…

The image transformed into another figure.

Broad shoulders and a built physique.

Sun-kissed skin and a masculine jawline.

"!"

She quickly shook her head to erase her thoughts.

A flush of rosy hue tainted her fair cheeks as she recalled her last image.

"This is ridiculous." She whimpered.

* * *

"Where were you this morning?" A stern voice spoke.

The young Lord Takao looked away from his father's intensive gaze.

"Takao, I asked you a question." The Lord Ryo spoke once more.

"I was tending to my affairs." Takao was brief with his reply.

"Then is training not your affair?" The Lord Ryo questioned his son.

"I do have other interests, father." Takao replied coolly.

"You are the heir, the next in line for the succession as the head of the Ryo Clan." The Lord Ryo spoke in a menacing voice.

"I know." His son nodded.

"You have to prepare for the tournament. You will bring the Ōtsutsuki Clan down and put an end to their bloodline. You must train." The Lord Ryo's voice lowers.

"Is that not what I have been doing?" Takao looked at his father.

"You dare to disrespect me?" The Lord Ryo's voice was laced with impending wrath.

"I would never disrespect you, father."

"What did your mother sacrifice her life for?" Here they go again.

"Mother sacrificed her life for me." Takao replied as he grind-ed his teeth in anger.

"What did I sacrifice the remaining half of my longevity for?"

"You gave away half of your remaining lifespan so that I may gain strength."

"Takao, why did I do that?"

He didn't want to answer.

"Takao?" The Lord Ryo threatened darkly.

"_It was because I was born with a frail heart."_

"And?"

"_It made me a weakling." _He hated that word.

"I sacrificed my health so that you could live you pathetic excuse!"

Takao twitched at his father's sudden outrage.

"I didn't just give you life. I gave you immortality so that you could defeat that cursed heart and become a fearsome warrior! You disappoint m-" He was interrupted.

"I never asked for immortality!" Takao cried out.

"You are destined for greatness! I have given you the opportunity to bathe in that glory for infinit-!" The Lord broke down in a rage of hysteric coughing.

"Father!" Takao rushed to his father's aid but to be only pushed away.

"We..d…do…nt…" The Lord Ryo's voice gasps for fresh air.

"H-have…t-too l…long."

Takao respected his father's space and remained at a distance. It was common knowledge that the Lord Ryo was proud and dignified and he shall remain so to his end.

"I will leave you on your own to lead this clan soon." His breathing returned to its normal pace, but his voice was still weak.

"You are heading back?"

"Yes. I shall leave you here while I venture back home. I need to see to our people."

The father and son had a rather strained relationship, but they were all that each other had left ever since the departure of Takao's mother. Separation for such a long time was something new to them both.

"_Our people could not be for too long without a leader."_ There was a double meaning to his father's remark.

"Father…"

"I will be back when it is time for the tournament. However, for now I need you to train hard so that you will bring Ryo our victory."

"I understand." Takao nodded as he patted his heart with his hand to signify his promise.

* * *

"What is wrong?"

Naomi came to her senses as she whiped her head to face the taller figure beside her.

"You seemed to be lost in thoughts." Indra spoke coolly as he continued to walk forward.

Naomi followed his steps as she looked away onto the ground to avoid his questioning.

"You don't need to inform me. However, if there is anything that I could contribute to make you feel of ease then do express it."

Naomi stopped in her tracks and stared confidently at the gifted son.

"I do not understand, my lord." Her voice started.

Indra turned around to her confrontation.

"Why do you bother yourself with such kind gestures?"

Indra was caught in surprise at her sudden directness. Usually, she was as timid and meek as a small creature.

"You take me on these strolls when we all know that you would rather be off training. Then you gift me a kanzashi? Why, my lord?" For once in her life she spoke her mind to the more than often intimidating Lord Indra.

He had never seen such a side to her.

"Your actions confuse me greatly. I do not know how to react?" Naomi reinforced her thoughts on this matter.

"Have you not just reacted by questioning my motives?" Indra spoke.

"I would not dare to question you, my lord." She was now starting to regret her abrupt behavior from a few seconds ago.

"I believe you just did." He smirked at he caught sight of her reverting back into her usual self. He had always liked the obedient and bashful her.

Her cheeks warmed with a crimson hue while her heart pounded.

"Do I really come off as such a cold individual to you?"

"Huh?"

"Do you fear me?" he asked again.

"I respect you, my lord." She replied.

"So you do view me in a good light?"

She didn't know what else to do but nod. In all her years of living in the palace, Naomi came to realize that silence was the key when wanting to avoid undesirable attention.

"I had made my feelings for you quite clear on the night of the banquet. I believe we are clear on that."

She could only nod, but she was still rather confused.

"_I understand that at times I may come off as distant, but I assure you that my affection for you is sincere."_

Naomi panicked. Is he really confessing his new found affection towards her? Did he even have the capacity to feel emotions?

"I would like to take this time to court you." It was a wonder at how his expression remained stagnant while he spoke such powerful words.

Naomi just stood there and stared blankly at him.

Is this real? Is this really happening?

She was not ready. Could she ever be if it was Indra?

"You may not share my affections currently, but that will change with time." Indra focused his eyes on her blushing features.

"You will soon come to realize that this opportunity only benefits you further. Then again, you really have no say in this matter." A smirk teased the outline of his thin lips.

He turned his back to her and started to walk away from her motionless figure.

"_You are mine, and I always get what I desire."_

* * *

**Finally!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. **

**It took me awhile to brainstorm as after such a long hiatus I forgot what direction I want the story to progress. **

**Once again there is a lot of foreshadowing and emphasis on some sentences. So stay alerted!**

**Could you guys draw on some of the connections discussed between the contents of this chapter and from Till My Final Last Breath?**

**Please let me know in the review section.**

**R&amp;R!**

**Love,**

**Blissful Illusions~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Lovelies,**

**So here we are! Another chapter!**

**I just wanted to clear off some of the PMs I had been getting. I will be on hiatus for the updating of Till My Final Last Breath for the time being. I want to focus on the origin of the story before I get too carried away with the future. I don't want to confuse you gals. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited, or just even read the previous few chapters!**

**Please continue to R&amp;R!**

**Love,**

**Blissful Illusions~**

* * *

"You have to go."

_It may have been echoed through her lips and spoken in her voice, but it was not what her heart had meant._

"We cannot be like this."

_Those words weigh nothing when compared to her burdened heart._

"He will kill you."

_Why does it ache like so?_

"Please…"

_If there was to be no love, then why does she still choose to linger on?_

"…leave."

_Without him, everything else was meaningless._

"!"

_A bright spray of crimson hue appears followed by an obscure darkness._

She woke up panting heavily from her slumber. Her body was trembling as she attempted to steady her breathing. Everything seems to be closing in on her as her vision remains a blur.

She used her nightgown's sleeve to dab the sweat beads from her face, but found that the temples wasn't the only place that was damp.

It was then that she realized that the majority were tears.

She placed her delicate hands on top of her cheek and allowed her slender finger to slide downwards along the pathway of her tears. She did not just shed a few meager drops. She was actually weeping profusely.

She was never one to cry…so why now?

She was in a daze.

Who was that man? The man who just would not leave her be? The same man who had caused her heart to suffer such agonizing sorrow.

She remembers how he held her in his toned arms.

_He held her tightly, but he did so with such care as if he was afraid he might break her._

She remembers how she rested her head against his chest.

_His warmth enveloped her and soothed all of her insecurities away._

She remembers how he pressed his lips gently against her forehead.

_It was a simple gesture, but it somehow seemed to withhold a significant meaning._

_純白の雪の中_

As she slightly slid open her door to obtain some fresh air, she realized that it was snowing.

Pure silver light reflected with serenity against the luminous veil of falling white. Everything in this bleak night seems to be well radiated by its presence. Somehow this light came off as aloof and distant, but she knew it had never had a choice to, not to.

There was always a special relation between her and the frigidness.

They never cease to mesmerize her.

_眠りましょう_

She had forgotten how long she had sat by her door frame as she gazed up towards the lonely moonlight.

The air was crisp as it was cool, but the coldness never had bothered her anyway. She actually felt quite comfortable in such temperatures. Only in such conditions, she feels like she was home. However, it was ironic how she finds comfort in something that had once almost killed her.

There were many things which had occupied her mind during then.

She thought of the past, which she could not remember.

She thought of the present, which was undefinable.

Then, there was the future…which she would not dare.

Her wearisome eyes tired themselves out as they finally closed. Slumber overtook her again as she fell into its embrace while leaning against the open door frame.

Either let it be sweet dreams, terrifying nightmares or even a profound foretelling, everything was much too alike for her now. Why should she worry over something she could never control? After all, her fate was never in her hands.

She did not know just how her own fate would affect so many others, even though the eons to come.

_瞳を閉じて_

She danced into unconsciousness and was unaware of the warm hand that stroked her cheek.

He looked at her with such tenderness in his eyes. Passion ignited from within his heart as the sight of her tempting lips caught his attention.

He leaned forward...heir lips so close in proximity...

Their lips so close in proximity...

But...

He pulled away.

He was contempt with providing her security and haven in this harsh frosted world. Just to be able to watch over her secretly like this, was enough for him. To love her from afar so that he wouldn't taint her snow-like purity.

_いつまでもあなたを 待ち続けてたいの_

He spent the night by her side, together in privacy under the veil of the night sky's alabaster blessing.

* * *

"What is it now, fool?" His bitter voice sounded across the room.

The younger brother's cheeks were a rosy hue as his lips curved upwards into a pleasant grin.

Although his physical body was there with Indra at their usual leisure room, but his mind was elsewhere.

Her delicate features and the sound of her soft breathing quickened his heartbeat.

"Asura…" Indra attempted again.

The younger brother batted his eyes as he came back to his reality from his sweet daydream. Asura soon found himself eye to eye with his tense brother. He already knew that something was up.

"I just wanted to let you know. Some guards had reported to me that the maids had witnessed someone who does not belong inside the women's quarters this morning."

Asura looked at his brother as if nothing was out of the ordinary. His father laid down strict rules, but Asura was sure that there were many others just like him who would dare to challenge them. Surely, Indra could not be so quick to blame him.

"We suspect that the culprit had snuck in late last night and was making his exit when he was seen." Indra's voice was in a low as he eyes Asura suspiciously.

"It may just be someone out of their curfew." Asura answered with ease. He had done it multiple times and he could also list many others who had too at the top of his head.

"They had confirmed the physique to be that of a man's. The physique of someone who clearly does not belong in the women's quarters." Indra spoke the last few words with a threatening hiss as he glared at Asura.

Uncomfortably, Asura looked away from Indra's intensive eye contact.

"You wouldn't have anything to do with this…would you?"

There was silence as the two brothers fought for dominance.

"How could I when I was still warmly tucked into the bed. I may have an infamous reputation for being a bad boy, you mustn't point your finger at me every time a mishap occurs."

"I do hope you have nothing to do with this." Indra gave his brother one last look of disapproval before returning to his reading.

"Speaking of which, I do recall that you were absent from your dawn training..."

Indra pretended not to have heard him.

There was silence for a while, but it was the silence of discomfort.

"Umm…was anyone hurt?"

"I do not bother myself with the affairs of those I do not care for." Indra was as cold as ever.

Asura expected nothing less from his elder brother, but what Indra had said afterwards caught him with surprise.

"The Lady Naomi is fine."

Asura raised his brow. Of course!

"That is all." Indra spoke as a faint rouge tint appeared amongst the apples of his cheek. He knew Asura would blurt something inappropriate from that fowl mouth of his.

Right before Asura had the chance to tease his brother; Indra had already stood up and walked towards the door.

"Do not forget that father want us to accompany him as he sees off the Lord Ryo." Indra spoke in his usual monotone voice before his exit.

* * *

The snow did not last, much to Naomi's dismay.

There were still slight traces of what the sky had blessed them with the night before, but most remains fresh dew of the early morning. The snow was of such a dainty nature.

"Take care on your long journey, my friend." The Lord Hagoromo spoke as he patted the Lord Ryo's back while they strolled along the pathway.

"You do underestimate the strength of a Ryo, my friend." The Lord Ryo replied as he mounted his stallion.

The Lord Ryo gave his son a look before turning to the Lord Hagoromo.

"I still have many more years of reign." The Lord Ryo finished.

Despite his authoritative demeanour, only he and his son understood the true irony to his last remark.

"I will see to it that young Takao is treated as one of my own during your departure." Despite the constant strains amongst their two clans, the Lord Hagoromo truly meant what he had promised. Someone had to take the first step towards achieving peace, and often it was to be the greater man.

"I will never question your honorable intentions." The father proclaimed with a fake smile. He had never trusted anyone who was not of his bloodline, for they did not deserve it.

"In three years…"

"…in three years."

The lords spoke in unison.

It was decided that three years would be given until the final tournament to decide the victor. The two lords explained how the youngsters must be awfully unprepared from the sudden proposal and wanted them to have the adequate time to settle in and prepare. However, both lords had hoped that three years would be enough time for the words to travel and allow the other clans to travel from faraway distances to attend this display of absolute power.

In three years there would be a final clash between the two rivalling clans. In three years there would be a victor. In three years only one clan will remain standing.

With one final nod from one to the other respective lord, the horses of the Ryo Clan rushed off into the distance.

The Lord Ryo forced himself to not look back at the fading vision of his beloved son. It was the same for the young Lord Takao as he faced the long departure of his father and the rest of their companions with a stoic expression.

Both the father and son realized that it would be a great period of three years until they would unite once more. Until then, they had to remain strong and face all the odds which will be pitted against them in the near future alone. Never had they felt such longing.

Now, he was truly alone. It was a sensation he was not entirely used to. It brings upon a stinging and bitter pain.

A tender smile gazed kindly at the young Lord Takao from nearby.

The sun shone warmly on her and radiated her natural beauty further. It was almost as if the great sun was showing him a way.

"I hope you will find pleasure living amongst us, my lord." Her alluring melody brought him to his senses.

She wore a simple gown of soft mellow brilliance. The pale orange blossoms were printed artistically on her beige overcoat. Her dark locks were arranged into a loose side braid and swept to one side of her shoulders. Modesty only complimented her enchanting loveliness even more.

There she was with the most utter sincerity as she smiled amiably at him for the first time. She was true with no other ill-favoured intentions. She was like the ray of light which shines through the darkness. She symbolized hope.

_She was his salvation._

There was a special warmth which had ignited within his heart.

"I hope I would get to know you better in these next three years, my lady" He beamed at her radiance. He stared in awe as she continued to smile so tenderly at him. It was a blessing from the heavens.

Her smile was like a blessing from the heavens.

Indra stared at the two from inside his own metaphorical shadows. Never had he felt such an odd stinging sensation grappling at his heart. An unexpressed dire need for blood filled his mind as he glared at the opposing man.

_Something brewed deep inside him._

_Something dark._

_It was just the beginning…_

* * *

The long trails of her robe flowed behind her effortlessly as she graced towards the those awaiting her.

"Nana!" an ecstatic voice belonging to Asura exclaimed as he waved frantically at the incoming figure to signal where he was.

Both the young Lords Indra and Takao stared in awe.

She was adorned in pale tea green attire with white traced details. Her hair was in a loose bun with a few tresses spared to frame her delicate features. A makeshift hairpiece of an elegant short twig of apple blossoms secured her hair.

As usual, her blue eyes shone while her petal lips tempted.

"I do not understand why women enjoy such fleeting sentiments when they already possess great craftsmanship fineries." Indra was obliviously making a reference to the lack of his kanzashi in her appearance. Her eyes met briefly with his inquiring ones, but she chose to ignore him.

"I thought that my lords would like some refreshments before your next arrangements." She spoke as she started to pour the tea.

With epitome grace she handed each young lord their cup.

Then a pair of too eager hands accidentally swept over her own when he reached to receive his cup.

There was a brief pause as the two looked at each other upon their awkward contact.

Soon she looked away, but a loose blossom had fallen from her hairpiece and into the last cup.

The last cup being had belonged to Takao.

Takao studied the floating blossom in his drink as it flowed effortlessly on the surface.

"Apple blossoms." He thought out loud.

"Representing of hope." Indra added on.

Takao's heart skipped a beat as he took the significance of this blossom into consideration. Did she mean to tell him a message?

"They looked lovely. I just couldn't resist them." She spoke with embarrassment as her cheeks tainted with a rosy glow.

"There is no denying that they are pretty. I think they look nice on you." Asura grinned brightly at her like a child as his eyes lit up with excitement.

"But nothing could rival your beauty."

They looked to the source of the voice.

Takao blushed profusely as he looked away to avoid Naomi's gaze.

Her heart raced at his words.

"I think it is absurd to compare a living creature to that of an inanimate object." Indra scolded with a deep frown.

Naomi's smile faded away when met with the furious glare of Indra.

"I suppose you are right." Takao refuted his previous claim but only for the sake of not further angering Indra. He understood that it was wise not to act with such hostility.

Naomi saw this opportunity to take her leave. It seems to be that her continued presence had angered the Lord Indra. HIs temper and (lack of) patience is something she would not dare to challenge.

"But…" a voice called out to her thus making her stop in her tracks and look back.

"…nevertheless lovely." The sun-kissed warrior looked deep into her eyes before they parted.

His eyes never leaving the sight of her fading figure as the distance between grew.

* * *

Naomi quickened her steps.

Her heartbeat was irregular.

She made haste to get away from the crowded halls and into the privacy of her chambers.

Once in, she allowed herself support by leaning against the wall.

Her hands pressed directly on top of her heart to calm its racing. Her mouth opened slightly with her cherry lips forming an "o" to allow proper breathing. Her serene azure eyes wide open.

Why was she reacting in this odd way?

Quickened heartbeat, shortened breathing, and a clouded mind.

She closed her eyes to steady her breathing and find peace.

However, it was his face that appeared in the darkness.

_"This will be end of me…"_ her voice whispered into the thin air.

* * *

**So...**

**Three Questions**

**1) Who was the person in her dream?**

**2) Who was it that snuck into her room so late at night and stayed till the sunrise?**

**3) Who appeared in her mind at the end when she was trying to calm herself down? **

**The kanji inserted into this chapter were from the single "Shirayukihime" by the J-pop girl group "Flower".**

**But here are the translations:**

**_純白の雪の中 ( In this pure white snow )_**

**_眠りましょう ( Close your eyes )_**

**_瞳を閉じて (Let us sleep )_**

**_いつまでもあなたを 待ち続けてたいの ( I'll continue to wait for you forever )_**

**Please R&amp;R!**

**Love,**

**Blissful Illusions~**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello Darlings,**_

_**I once again apologize for the mini hiatus in between these weeks. **_

_**I sometimes feel like as if life is testing me. I had gone through what would be the darkest time of my life yet. Someone very close to me was diagnosed with a fatal illness. I suffered set back at both work and school since being forced to work so many hours took away my time to rest and study for my exams. I salvage what little time I have to write and edit, but when time had become so limited in the past few weeks that sleeping had become an issue...that made me abandon writing altogether. **_

_**I feel so bad that I could not even find the time to do a quick mini update to let you wonderful people know what was going on. **_

_**Now that a lot of things had died down, I may be back into a semi-regular writing schedule. **_

_**So please enjoy this chapter. I edited it quite a lot to make it longer in order to make up for the missed updates. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Blissful Illusions~**_

* * *

"Sweets!" Asura exclaimed ecstatically as he gleefully handed her a little bundle of vibrant creations.

To be truthful, what he handed to her resembled miniature flowers rather than a snack.

"You eat it!" Asura reminded her of the purpose of food in case she had forgotten.

"My Lord…" She whispered carefully as she quickly glanced around their surroundings.

"What they don't know won't hurt them." Asura was referring to his father and his pain-in-the-rear-end brother.

"Still…" She still remained hesitant while her ears were alert for any approaching sounds.

"It's okay." He reassured her with his bright grin.

Asura was often up to no good...he broke the rules, but one cannot deny that he did so for good intentions.

"You want me to feed you…?" There was a slight mischievous smirk which lingered on his lips.

He found amusement in making her embarrassed. He very much liked how those cheeks would blush in such a lovely rosy hue. It was something he found so endearing.

Her cheeks flushed with unspoken embarrassment as her eyes looked away from his and focused themselves on the candid treats.

In his eyes, the flush upon her radiant complexion complemented very well against the white inner fabric layer of her cardinal red gown. Faint tracings of Tsubaki blossoms in a dusty black paint adorned her long sleeves and hem.

"Go on." He waited for her to make a move.

She picked up a piece that resembled phlox blossoms.

"It goes in your mouth." He licked his lips unknowingly when his eyes drew their attention on her delectable lips.

His slight gesture did not go unnoticed by her cautious eyes. She quickly used her sleeve to hide her blushing face while she popped the candy into her mouth.

Her eyes were wide open with unspecified joy as the soft petals slowly melted in the warmth of her mouth. There was a subtle hint of sweetness combined with the alluring fragrance blossoms. A slight of that rare smile appeared. He smiled delightfully at the sight of her enjoyment.

"The merchant said it was a special kind of candy which was hard to come by since it was hard to make." His eyes remained ever so bright while he spoke.

She took another piece and placed it into her mouth.

Euphoria overtook his heart to see how pleased she was with his gift.

"He said that it was exclusive to only this time of the year. The crafters have to gather the nectar and preserve the fragrance of the flower so that it may be used later to create the-"

"Did you have one yet?" She asked him as her clear eyes focused on him.

He shook his head to signify that she was the only one to taste such sweetness. And without giving it a second thought, she picked up another creation and lifted it towards him.

But it did catch her by surprise when the sensation of warm lips came in contact with her fingertips.

"!"

Asura had decided to just eat the candy straight from her hand.

"They are good!" It was either he was too crafty to own up to what he had just done or it was that he was too naïve to realize the inappropriateness of his action.

She remained still as her normally alabaster skin flushed a shade of deep crimson.

"No wonder the merchant said that it would defiantly make a girl happy!" Asura was not educated in the language of flowers like his brother. He was also clearly unaware of the significance and meaning of phlox blossoms.

The meaning was quite simple…in fact it was straightforward with its name.

"Well…" He looked to the side shyly as his hand ruffled at the hair at the back of his head. It was his trademark gesture for the times when he felt discomfort or awkwardness.

She looked at him, still in silence. Patiently awaiting.

"Are you feeling better?"

She looked at him with confusion. She did not recall that she had ever fallen ill as of recently.

"I mean…I might be wrong, but…"

Her elegant brow arched upwards as it waits for his words to come.

"…the whole arrange marriage thing to some guy you haven't even met before."

Her eyes widened as soon as she comprehended his words. She was never comfortable nor at ease while discussing her private matters with her fellow companions, let alone with the young Lord Asura!

"I mean with Indra acting so out of character."

She quickly looked away from his worried gaze at the mention of that name.

You must be so…shocked?"

She did not enjoy his forwardness on her private matter, but she understood his genuine intentions. He wasn't the type to be good with words, but he was always the sincere one.

"I…never really thought about it." She breathed softly with the rosy hue still present in her cheeks. She lied, as it was all that was on her mind for these past couples of days. However, part of it was true…to be honest, she was still relatively unaccustomed to the sudden change in her lifestyle.

"I do not think that it was fair for my father to go ahead with something that greatly concerns you without even discussing it with you firstly."

_"To be truthful, I never had thought of myself to be of any significance. Therefore, I had never expected the same privileged treatment from others." It was more like she would not have dared to expect anyone to treat an outsider, like her, with the same kindness and warmth as they would do so for their own kin. Even if she had stayed here for so long, she still felt like somehow she just did not belong. Perhaps it would be a feeling that she would need to carry on for the rest of her life._

"Well, they are wrong. They should always consider your feelings. You are just as important as any of them, if not that then you are more im-"

"Thank you." She looked up at him with near-tearful eyes. The precious drops lingered just around the corners of her eyes. She mentally told herself to stay strong. She did not need more pity than what was already casted upon her. She must not cry...well at least not in public and before anyone else.

Were they tears of sorrow for such a bitter fate, or were they tears of joy for the realization that someone else cared. Neither of them knew if they were tears of joy or tears of sorrow. There were certain boundaries that must never be crossed.

"I had been starting to ponder about my value in existence as of lately." She continued as her eyes displayed a glimmer of darkness while she looked off into the boundless sky.

It was to her dismay that her sight became restricted by those same towering walls which had also restricted her freedom for all these years. She was taught to call this place home, but in her heart she will always know that that was not the truth.

"Nana…" His eyes looked at her with worry.

"But I have to remain just as the same. I must carry on as if nothing has happened." There was bitterness in her tone.

"Be obedient and proper." She finished with a soft and tiring sigh.

"You make yourself sound as if every aspect of your life is controlled." He attempted to laugh it off, but it was the wrong approach in this situation.

A pregnant moment of silenced followed his nervous laughter.

"Nana?" He was concerned for her well-being. She was always so docile but nowadays she seemed to be fading away entirely.

"But am I not?" It came out so weakly like a soft whimper.

In his mind, he was still debating if he had actually heard her correctly.

"I am taught to keep to myself and contain all of my emotions. I am dressed to better appeal to my surrounding and those who control it. I do not control my own fate." He could not believe what his ears just heard.

"Then…tell me who dares to control you?" Was someone abusing her while he was away from her side? If so, then he was disappointed in himself for not living up to his promise from that faithful day.

"He decides to play puppet with me and alter my fate as he wishes." She would not do such a thing to him and his childlike innocence. If she had told him what was really on her mind, then the outcome would be … she dared not to think of it.

He could tell that within all of this beautiful shell was an even more fragile girl who was frustrated with the unfortunate outcome of life.

"You are-" Before he could finish she boldly interrupted him.

"_I am a pawn. I'm nothing exceptional. I'm just a meager woman…an object._" The last word came out like poison as it seems to have drawn all of her spirit with it.

Never had she looked so broken down and frail before him…at least not after that day when their fates ran into one another in that blistering cold terrain.

She was attempting to hold back from breaking down.

"Not to me." He spoke with tenderness in his gaze.

She looked into his softened expression.

"Nana…I never saw you as anything less." He didn't give it much thought as the words just flowed smoothly out of his lips.

She stood still as her clouded mind attempted to analyze the situation.

He walked towards her and leaned close with his arms extended.

"Nana…I lov-!"

"Asura!" Someone glared from afar as he walked forward towards the pair.

"!" The two of them looked to the dark shadow approaching.

"Brother…!" Asura's eyes caught on to the angered figure approaching them.

"Must you be the poster-boy for everything improper? Disappearing, returning late, neglecting your duties, and now found frolicking around just outside the women's quarters."

Indra turned around and glared at the frightened Naomi.

"And you always seem to be nearby…" His voice deepened.

Naomi tried to look away, but Indra's rage was not something one would want to turn their blind-side to.

"Brother, you can't just go around assumi-!" He tried to explain, not for his sake but for hers.

"You be quiet! You act as if you are not on father's good graces already." Indra's expression was entirely menacing.

"My…Lord…" Her petal lips trembled as she stood still in her petrified state.

His eyes narrowed whilst his head tilted.

"Why do you look at me with such limited emotions?" He questioned.

She was too daunted to understand his meaning.

"Why do you always look at her with either suspicion, fear, or discontent?"

She was slowly retreating backward in an attempt to gain some distance between them. Her steps shook as her body trembled.

"Do you really dislike me so much?" Indra's voice softened, but it still withheld the same venomous tone.

Naomi felt as if she had no control over her body while she shook her head profusely.

"Indra! She is scar-!" Before Asura could finish, a force shoved him backwards with great velocity on to the grounds faraway.

"!" She let out a shriek as Aura's body collided with the ground in a bone-crushing motion.

Even in the utmost pain, Asura grunts for Indra to let it go. Slowly his voice became disorientated and fainter by the second then finally she had assumed that he had lost consciousness.

"Does the mere thought of me upset you so much?" Indra continued as he stalked over towards her trembling form.

His hands reached towards her face.

Naomi closed her eyes in fear of what was to come next.

"!"

Indra's eyes were locked in a fearsome battle for dominance with the just as threatening figure before him.

"Lord Indra, I think your discipline of Lord Asura should be enough for the day. There is no need to continue this any further." An unfamiliar yet acquainted voice spoke calmly but also with profound authority.

Naomi slowly dared herself to open her eyes.

Indra let out a deep growl as he continued to face the man before him.

"The Lady Naomi is weeping. I am sure that this is no proper behaviour of a lord, nonetheless one hailing from the Ōtsutsuki clan." His voice spoke so smoothly with confidence.

This was the very man who had bothered her mind as of lately.

His sun-kissed skin and statuesque warrior physique.

"Lord Takao…" She whimpered weakly as her heart raced on.

He turned around with a reassuring smile before his face returned to its normative stoic expression to face the opponent before him.

There was a great intensity of tension as the two males stood in a motionless and silent battle for dominance.

Her eyes could make out a purple glow of energy radiating from Indra while Takao's shone a radiant gold. The ground beneath her feet shook as the earth around them seemed to be disrupted by such power.

Everything went dark for her as she felt the gravity push her body downwards.

But…

Instead of the pain when coming into contact with the gravel ground, there was the security of his toned arms.

She let her mind slip away into the bleak obscurity as she eased into the safety of his arms.

_There was no place she rather _be_._

…

She awoke to the sensation of a cool damp towel placed upon her forehead.

"Ah, you are awake." The voice of her handmaiden Yuri filled her ears.

She weakly forced her heavy eyelids to open.

"You have no idea how much commotion the palace in under." Yuri's voice was part concern and part excitement.

"…" She let a soft whimper.

"You know…he carried you back." Yuri spoke as he cheeks flushed.

"?"

"You know… the one." Her cheeks flushed and her eyes shone with fascination.

It was then that she started to recall the previous event which had occurred before she fainted.

"He is so regal. A warrior's physique, but a noble's mannerism. He is even more stunning up close than from far." Yuri's squealed.

"I think I almost fainted myself when he talked to me…oh!" This girl in love cupped her face with both of her hands and sighed.

"You must rest!" The handmaiden quickly rushed to keep her mistress from getting up from the comfort of the futon.

She did not listen.

"The longer you remain in silence the better."

She looked at the girl suspiciously.

"The Lord Hagoromo is disciplining both of his sons for what had occurred yesterday. If you go about now, then his wrath will be directed towards you."

It was true that most suspected that Indra had inherited his ire from his father.

"The Lord Takao told me that it is better for you to stay low for now."

"And how is he?

"He is being held under restrictions. He is not allowed to leave his chambers unattended for the time being. That is all I know."

"What exactly happened? Lord Asura had wondered past the women's quarters numerous times. He also disappears often in order to avoid fulfilling his duties numerous times before." She needed answers.

Yuri looked rather uncomfortable.

"Tell me."

"The garden outside of the women's quarters is in ruins currently at the moment. The earth beneath is crumbled and don't make me mention about those poor flowers."

Then, she remembered the scene she had witnessed right before she fell unconscious.

"The guards told us that no actual fight between the Lord Indra and the Lord Takao had occurred. But how did they manage to mess up the landscape?"

"Chakra." Naomi whispered in a low voice which was barely audible.

"What?" Her clueless handmaid inquired as she handed her mistress a cup of water.

"Nothing." She replied coolly as she stared off into the distance.

The young maid was awfully confused by her mistress's abnormal behaviour as of recently. The Lady Naomi had always remained distant, but nowadays this distance had evolved into a bitter and vast vacancy.

"Please let me know if you need anything. I would take my leave then." Yuri excused herself before making her awaited exit.

…

Indra had a dark aura which had emitted from him. Then…there were those golden rays which shone around Takao. They were both beautiful in their own ways, but she knew there was something else besides the beauty that she was interested in.

_Chakra._

It was an unfamiliar word that she heard from Asura a long time ago.

He had mentioned that it was like a distinct type of energy which only resided in select individuals. He spoke of how both he and his brother had inherited it from their father, who in turn had inherited it from their grandmother.

Legends have it that the mother of the Lord Hagoromo was no ordinary woman. Some say she was a harmonious goddess, but then there are others who claim she was a greed-driven monster. All that was agreed upon was her name, which was "_Kaguya_".

They all say how she possessed an abnormal sense of beauty as her appearance appeared to be almost extraterrestrial.

There are tales told of how she had devoured her husband after their consummation in order to gain the strength to care for their children. Some people had gossiped that the Lord Hagoromo had gotten so paranoid regarding his upbringing and family history, that he killed his sickly wife himself after the young Lord Asura was born in order to prevent the same outcome. It may just be nonsense people had created to explain the disappearance of the late distanced _Lady Miyabi_.

One of the elders, Lady Ume, had always told Naomi that she bore great resemblance to the late Lady Miyabi. For those limited individuals who had seen a glimpse of the late Lady, they recalled her on having lengthy tresses of a starless night, fair complexion, and with clear eyes beyond parallel to any incomparable gems.

"Almost like a splitting image, but better." as Ume would like to put it.

There is no known documentation of either the Lady Miyabi's or the Lady Kaguya's life and history, but of course, no one dared to ask the Lord Hagoromo for confirmation.

There was no way to accurately describe the attraction she had felt towards that certain energy source. It was much like the thirst of a man lost in the great desert.

She longs for it.

She yearns for it.

She desires it.

_It was almost as if something had awoken inside of her upon first sight._

* * *

_**Well...how was that?**_

_**I tried to fit alot of things in but still somehow attempt to maintain the mystery of it all. **_

_**I just wanted to fit a little more Asura in after the many messages I got prior on how he seemed to be a minor character judging from the previous chapters. I think that an angry Indra would be something most people would not want to face, but what about a determined Takao? Now that we have seen a quick glimpse of the rivalry and differences in power between each of the main male characters, I do wonder what is going to happen to all this tension in the future? **_

_**Now in case most of you are curious, the phlox blossom represents "pleasing, compatibility, the uniting of souls, and the implied proposal of marriage" for those shy individuals. **_

_**I hope readers of the "Till My Final Last Breath" series could link Miya Shiromi's name origin to the new character introduced towards the end. **_

_**Well that is all for now. I will try to update a soon as possible, but at least now you gals know my situation. **_

_**Please Continue to R&amp;R!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Blissful Illusions~**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello Darlings!**_

_**Finally, we have an update!**_

_**I really want to take this opportunity to thank those of you wonderful people who stuck faithfully with me through my hard times. I also want to welcome new people who stumbled their way to my writing and decided that it was worthwhile to read, review, favorite, or follow. Thank you!**_

_**I hope you lovelies enjoy this long awaited chapter!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Blissful Illusions~ **_

* * *

"I realize that you always smile so fondly at the sun." She spoke to him with curiosity.

He stopped his adoration of the sun and turned his endearing gaze toward her instead.

Her heart stopped for a brief moment as their eyes met.

"The sun never ceases to embrace us with its generous warmth…" he breathed while continuing to enjoy its welcoming rays.

She looked at him in confusion before giving in to her soft giggles.

"Are you amused, my lady?"

She pressed her lips firmly together to contain her impending laughter, but her eyes had already revealed to him the truth.

He blushed faintly at the sight.

"Could it be that the fondness is related to you missing home, my lord?" Her delightful voice charmed his ears.

Given that it was a logical answer, but it was not his reason.

He shook his head.

"Surely, I must be right!" she teased him with pure joy.

He continued to deny her victory as he dismissed her every guess.

"You have to tell me! I will surely fall ill with all this curiosity you have raised in me." Her lashes batted while her lips pursed in the most cute pout.

"It is because of a story passed down from generations to generations of my people."

"You mean a myth?" Her brow raised in challenge.

"It is a story, because I believe strongly in it. A myth is a legend which has long been abandoned."

She tilted her head slightly with a gentle smile gesturing him to continue.

"It is the story of how the sun came to be and how it will always continue to shine on our people forevermore."

* * *

_In the beginning, there was nothing of the harmony of light and darkness. There were no sensations of the relations of warmth and coldness so hence everything felt rather numbing and dull._

_Nothing thrived in the vast wasteland of sand so hence it was much too barren._

_It was believed that the origins of the desert dwelling people could be traced back to the celestial beings of the heavens above. _

_In the heavens, there lived the majestic god who reigned supreme over all of the other heavenly individuals as their king. He ruled in tyrannical fashion over his subjects with an iron fist. No one dared to defy him as it would be certain death in the utmost cruelest way._

_Despite all of his merciless ways, he did harbor a more gentle charisma which was only exclusive to his beloved daughter. She was the only thing that could awaken the consciousness of his remaining humanity. He held his dear daughter closely to his, often rumored nonexistent, heart. _

_Those who had been fortunate to have laid eyes on the princess would with no doubt describe her as the most exquisite masterpiece. She had alluring eyes with the depth of the scarce water. Her skin possessed an ethereal glow among its flawless ivory hue. Her dark tresses flowed effortlessly behind like a splendid silk shawl. Her voice was melodious and her movement was balletic. She was so precious that her father confined her to an eternity of loneliness in fear of his greatest treasure being spirited away. _

_However, there was also another person the god king entrusted dearly. Even with his lengthy reign, the god king was ever weary that one day he would be betrayed by one of his subjects and thus overruled. In this nerving fear the god king delegated certain affairs to a young but proving general. The general was not only worthy in the eyes of the god king, but he was admired by the other deities as well. He was embraced with love by all those who encountered him._

_With time passing by, the princess and the general soon found themselves living in two separate worlds regardless of the same heaven they both resided in. Because he was so cherished by the others, the general's life was filled with warmth and light. With the princess confined to her bitter misery of isolation, she grew to be cold while being surrounded by the bleak obscurity. So hence that was the start to the creation of light and darkness as well as warmth and coldness._

_When his anxiety got the better of him, the god-king grew greatly concerned with his daughter. It was predicted that one day the princess would be stolen away by another thus leaving the god king to suffer the rest of his immorality alone. With the impending fate fastly approaching, the god-king thought of numerous tactics to avoid this ill fortune. _

_One day, the god-king decided to unveil the secrecy of his daughter to his loyal general in order for him to better protect his most beloved treasure. The king established that the young general would be her personal guard in order to ensure her utmost safety._

_It was then that the king made his greatest mistake. _

_There was an instant attraction between them when they had first met. The princess and the general were rather intrigued by the presence of one another. She was enticed to the light and warmth of his being while he was captivated by the coolness and shadow about her. They were two of separate worlds, but they had found commonality amongst themselves as they were both filled with certain aloneness._

_Although they differ vastly, one cannot exist without the other. There could not be light without the companionship of darkness. Warmth would hold no meaning without the presence of coldness. They were two parts of a whole and inseparable. _

_The god-king was too oblivious to the on-going chemistry between his dear daughter and his entrusted general. He was far too blind to realize the start of his own demise. The faith of his daughter now belonged to the general while the general's loyalty was now pledged to the princess. The god-king no longer had his place in their lives, as the significance of one another out grew his own. _

_The general and the princess met in secret while the god king wandered around through his limited days of ignorant bliss. With each embrace, their love strengthened into an unbreakable bond would not wither from any odds it may face. _

_Eventually, a child was created as the symbol of their love._

_The princess knew all too well about the wrath of her father and the general knew of the horrid outcomes of those who had suffered through it. They both knew that the king would not look too kindly upon their union and thus they decided to elope. _

_The general, through his connections, gathered a potent drug which reduced its victim to a state of extreme fatigue. The drug requires its victim to rest for couples of days in order to overcome its effects. The princess knew that her father was never the one to take the time to rest, especially with his anxiety always getting the better of him. She calculated that in his state of tiredness, her father would be too disorientated to realize the situation around him. So she plotted with her beloved against her father with no hesitation. _

_The lovers fled under the confusion of the god king. They knew that for as long as the god-king still reigned supreme, then they must still remain in hiding. Hence, the general led the princess to the earthly grounds below knowing that it would be the last place anyone would every pay a thought to._

_Earth was far too barren when compared to the celestial heavens. The aura was grim and coated heavily with fog. What life that had managed to sprout did so with no refinement as they grew wildly about. Although it was not a life that they were used to, the couple made do with the simplicity of living among the land._

_As time passed, the lovers had realized the change in the land upon their arrival. No longer did the misty fog linger as the combination of light and darkness turned into days and nights. The wildlife seemed to have grown with nurture and brought upon many fruits under the couple's presence. It was then that they had noticed that their love had not long brought forth an impending child, but it had also changed the entire landscape of this once desolate land. _

_While the couple lived below in harmony, the king raged about in his days as his stamina depleted more and more by the second. His mind played games with his sanity and his energy was drained from his body at a rapid rate. The heavens were in absolute chaos while the god-king was nearing his ruins. _

_It was at twilight when the princess felt her labour pains and it lasted from dusk till dawn. In the morning, under the first ray of light to be shone, a healthy baby boy was brought into the world. The couple gazed tenderly in awe as they saw their son for the first time._

_However, this joyous moment was not meant to last._

_The baby shrieked a roaring cry which echoed about the land and pierced through and into the heavens._

_As the last bit of vitality was about to take its leave from the king, the shriek of the baby revitalized his senses. _

_The god-king shook his head in disbelief of what had happened around him. His utopia was now in shambles from his neglect to rule due to the fatigue he had been experiencing. His entrusted general was no longer by his side and obeying his orders. But it was the abandonment of the princess, his beloved daughter, which had pained him the most._

_The god-king was enraged when he found out about this atrocity. Along with his grand army, the god-king descended to earth seeking to find those who had betrayed him._

_Even though he could have slayed the family before him, but that was not what the god-king did. There was something about the tears in which the princess shed which triggered his sympathy. The only other time he saw his beloved daughter shed tears was when his queen had passed away. With the princess crying before him, those same tears had brought forth his mercy._

_He had been wronged and betrayed. But before him were his daughter, his once trusted subject, and grandson. The king did not have the heart to kill them, but they indeed deserved punishment for their treason._

_The princess held on to her child tightly while her love shielded them from the pointed swords of the soldiers._

_The princess apologized profusely to her father about her wrongs and begged for his forgiveness._

_The princess pleaded for her father to spare her son at the very least._

_In the midst of the chaos, the god-king had realized the change around him. The land which had used to be inhabitable had turned into a lush paradise that even rivals his heaven. It was sprouting with the abundancy of life._

_With a final nod the god king had made up his mind. His decision was the one which would shape the way the world is today. The god king unknowingly founded the start of mankind._

* * *

"You know the ending didn't really resolve or explain anything." Naomi questioned with the tilt of her head.

He smiled gently and pointed towards the sky.

"What is that that shines upon us?" he asked her.

"The sun."

"What illuminates upon us in the eve?" He asked again.

"The moon."

He nodded with content at both of her answers.

"Then the god king created the sun and the moon?" she still found everything certainly odd.

"It was told that the god king needed to punish them, but he could not bring himself to order their death penalty. So he placed a curse on the family." He explained to the confused girl.

"Then what curse would punish them worse than death but still show his mercy all at the same time?"

"The god-king cursed the child to a mortal life while the parents were to still remain immortal."

"So the curse was for the parents to watch their child wither away before them?" She murmured at the treachery.

"Yes. But,however, with a mortal body, the child could still not withstand the atmosphere of the earth so in a way he was still doomed to die a premature death anyways. The parents knew of his fate so therefore they chose to sacrifice themselves in order to ensure the life of their child."

"If the general was the source of warmth and light, then he became the sun. And then the princess who embodies the cold and darkness manifested into the moon. But what of the stars?" Naomi pondered.

"The stars are the tears of sorrow shed by the princess each night when she gazes down upon her lonesome son."

"Then what of the child? Did he die a lonely death?"

He smiled while softly shaking his head from side to side at her endearing interest at what he had to say.

"Mortals die, and that is a given fact that none could alter. But it is the legacy of man that makes them withstand the trials of time and into immortality."

Her translucent aqua eyes looked at him with wonder.

"The child's name was Ryo."

"He was the ancestor of the Ryo Clan." The both of them spoke out in unison.

"It is quite an origin fable for the clan known for being one of the most fearsome warriors to walk the earth." Naomi remarked as she took another sip of her tea.

There was something most enticing about the way her cherry lips curved upwards into a playful smile. It was a rare sight considering her typical reserved demeanour.

"Do you find me frightening because of my roots?" he inquired with concern fearing that that was the reason why she had always been so distant from him.

It was then that she let out the most euphonious but yet still refreshing laughter.

"How could I after the kindness you had shown me?" She teased him wholeheartedly.

He blushed upon his sun-kissed skin. It was a rare tendency for him.

She looked sincerely at him," No one had ever stood up to the Lord Indra like that, and most would find it quite amusing that the confrontation was caused over a mere woman."

There was a hint of unpleasantness that lingered her now dewy eyes.

"I am most glad that do not view me as a threat any longer." He relaxed relief with a sip of the tea she had poured him.

Then the easy-going atmosphere began to alter.

"I understand that you are attempting to court me. So please…do not mistake my newly found fondness for you with infatuation, my lord." She continued on with a more serious attitude.

"Please forgive me if-"He was cut off before he could better explain himself.

"However, I am truly thankful towards you." She ended gracefully with a nod.

He took that as an acceptable way to end their time together as she stood up.

"I quite enjoyed our time together. I do wish to hear more of stories of your people next time." She spoke quickly before giving him a farewell bow and left the area.

"Next time?" The Lord Takao's heart raced with anticipation upon hearing her content with him.

The Great Son of Ryo was ever so confused by this woman. She was different since she had always refrained and kept a suitable distance from him. However, she was not completely cold and unapproachable as she did share her tender moments. One moment she seems to be warming up to his presence, but then just as soon as he managed to begin understanding her mysterious ways she would flee once more.

He had never desired the company of the fairer sex, but her attention was like an intoxicating drug that he craved madly for.

Suddenly, the successor of Ryo sensed another presence near him. His hand instinctively reached toward the blade he had strapped to his side.

"As much as I want you dead, now is not the most appropriate time. I mean you no harm…for now." A low voice growled from the shade of the great trees.

Both males were now locked in a furious eye contact battling for dominance.

"I am guessing your father finally taught you the suitable manners for someone of your status. But it seems that he had forgotten to tell you that spying on others was not acceptable." The Lord Takao spoke in a smooth but still threatening tone.

The Lord Indra smirked at his remark before walking out from the shadows.

"I see you do live up to your expectations for possessing a sharp sensory skill. I certainly look forward to slaying you in the near future. May you suffer from excruciating agony as I slowly extract every headstrong will you had ever possessed." An evil aura radiated from Indra as he stalked forward.

"I would say the same for you, but except the Ryo Clansmen are taught to show mercy to even the most unforgivable foes. I suggest you stay true to your otherwise empty treats." The desert roaming warrior scoffed before walking away.

Here was a great intensity in the fury Indra glared at the figure walking away.

Then the sound of rustling leaves from the nearby bush triggered Indra to through a kunai dagger at its source.

"!"

Indra sighed heavily with impatience.

"Let's get going Asura, I am in need of a sparring partner." He spoke with malice before disappearing from sight in a poof of smoke.

It did not take an intellectual individual to know the danger that would evolve from an infuriated Indra. The young Lord Asura knew all too well that death would not be too far along with the current given situation. He only hoped that his father would sense it before Indra resume his previous...questionable ways.

* * *

_**Wow, dark Indra is scary! I hope I didn't want him too much of an antagonist, but please expect later chapters with him being a lot more nicer...well at least to our lovely Naomi. **_

_**Did you people find Takao's little story interesting? To me, he comes off as such a dork! But that is also what makes the hunky him adorable!**_

_**I know I may be focusing too much on one of my OC Takao Ryo, but I assure you that it is very relevant to the plot. I am still setting you gals up for more plot twists and other heart-pounding things. So please be a bit more patient until the actual drama starts to unveil itself. And for those of you who enjoy our humble Takao Ryo, enjoy it while it last!**_

_**On another note, I just want to confirm that I am still interested in continuing on with the series. I realize that most of you might have been given the wrong signs with my rather questionable late updates. But please continue to stay tuned!**_

_**So until nex time! (I hope it would come sooner as well!)**_

_**Love,**_

_**Blissful Illusions~**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello Darlings!**_

_**I believe I somehow managed to update rather quickly this time around! **_

_**Once again, thank you to all of my beloved readers who are devoted to the series. I also would like to welcome anyone who came across the series recently! We have gained many followers and favourites during this past week. I am ecstatic!**_

_**Thank you for all of the PM, and I will try my best to answer your questions without giving too much away and of course ASAP.**_

_**Now please enjoy the new chapter!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Blissful Illusions~**_

* * *

At times, she would question if all of this was a sign of his spitefulness or was it just a part of his cruel nature.

"Ouch!" Asura pulled his arm up from her grasp.

Her brows tensed as her eyes already began to give off the forewarnings of her impending lectures again.

"It hurts…" Asura mumbled in defeat as he gave her his arm again.

"Surely it must hurt less than when you received the wound. We must make sure to disinfect it as soon as possible to prevent the arm from further damages." She spoke with a much gentler tone masked with her attempted sternness.

It was at times like this that he had found her seriousness quite endearing.

Sorrow become of her as her eyes narrowed at the intensity of his wounds. His skin was bruised with the sickly hues of blue and purple. However, that was not the last of it as some parts were beginning to crust with dried blood from the open wounds which had been inflicted upon him. She knew all too well that there were other grievances that he hid from her beneath the layers of his clothing.

Feeling his eyes being a little too focused on herself, she tilted her head to confront him with her own.

"What would happen if we don't deal with it now?" he asked.

"The wound would most likely rot and then if worse, then it would need to be amputated." Her answer was direct and brief.

"Either way it would work in my favour." Asura smirked proudly while he began to lose himself in his own thoughts.

With an elegant brow raised, she questioned his intentions.

"I mean, an armless me would be heavily disadvantaged. That could work in my favour since Nana could tend to me all day like feeding me and…also bathe me too!" His lips curved mischievously upwards when he caught sight of her stunned reaction.

Almost like a natural instinct her hand slapped his arm to chide him for his inappropriate statement.

"Ow! Nana, that hurts!" He rubbed the wounded area where she had just slapped.

"Have you not learned your lesson, Lord Asura? Perhaps Lord Hagoromo needs to lecture you once more on how to behave yourself." Her cheeks blushed profusely in the most flattering coral hue.

However, Asura continued to tease her further with his grin. Nothing gives him more delight than to see her blush with innocent embarrassment.

Then her expression changed.

"How come your injuries have worsened than from your previous times?" She was concerned with the seriousness of Asura's newly inflicted wounds.

He let out a heavy sigh. It was going to be that same conversation again. He should have known better than to come to her to treat his wounds. Next time, he would be sure to think twice.

"I am serious! The two of you must be more careful." She was nagging him, but he knew that she only did so out of the goodness in her heart.

"Nana, we are boys. We get some scratches here or there every so often. It is hardly anything to fuss about." He tried to reassure her.

She gave him a firm glare. She knew he was lying. Most would mistake Asura to be a fool when compared to the prodigy of his elder brother the Lord Indra, but underneath all of that playfulness she knew that he was of a rather complex nature.

"It is not alright when only one side of the party gets over the majority of the injuries." She must remind him of the gravity his forgiving nature.

"Well you know how Indra could get with his-" He was cut off.

"I know he is your brother, but for how much longer are you going to put up with this?" She confronted him.

"Geez, it is not like he is out to kill-" then again abruptly.

"The main question is, how much longer your body could take this…abuse?" it took her awhile to gather enough courage to say the last term.

He was at a loss of words on a witty comeback. He knew of the darker nature is elder brother possessed. If anything, Asura was the most aware of the forbidding tendencies of his brother. He often felt as if he knew more of what Indra was capable of than even their father himself.

"How long before another indecent-"Asura gave her a deadly glare which had halted her speech mid-sentence.

She had never seen him so hostile. Usually, he was the type of a merry-go-lucky fellow, but she knew better than to challenge the warning he had given her.

She pressed her lips tightly together.

"We are not to talk of that. Father made it very clear that no one must know of that and that those who bore witness must vow silence on the matter." He gave her a warning.

"I am worried for your well-being." She then whimpered with concern.

He gave her a nod, "I know, Nana. I know."

"Could you at least possibly deny sparring with him? I am afraid his actions as of recently is not the most welcoming of nature." She whispered low enough for just him to hear, afraid of any spying ears nearby.

There was always going to be prying ears and eyes around to fuel to the circulating gossips.

"You know that no one else dares to be his opponent. Although I am far behind his abilities, I am the most capable to go up against him. Then again, at times like this when everyone flees in their fear of him; my presence is more needed than usual. My brother needs me."

She was always amazed at how selfless Asura had always been.

Knowing that she could never understand the dynamic of their brotherly bond, she had decided to give it a rest attempting to make Asura become more attentive of the danger he is in. She just has to have faith in him.

"At least…be careful." Her eyes looked at him with watery rims.

"Thank you for your concern, Nana."

* * *

"I think the Lord Takao is a fine specimen for the definition of an ideal man." the young handmaiden, Yuri, proudly proclaimed as she brushed her mistress's hair.

Naomi secretly rolled her eyes in sarcasm.

"…he is handsome, noble, strong and very attractive." Naomi had only caught on to the end of Yuri's ramblings.

"You do know that handsome and very attractive both hold the same meaning, right?" she teased the young girl.

"Well, you certainly cannot deny a man one of his best attributes!" Yuri spoke out loud rather shamelessly.

Naomi lost all of her will to try to talk some common sense into the girl as the both of them broke down into hysterical laughter.

"I swear that is what you say to every young eligible man you encounter!" Naomi teased her friend.

"That is true! Our household is most blessed with all of those fine-looking men." Yuri wasn't even going to refute it.

The two girls were alike in age, but with Yuri being the slightly younger of the two. The handmaiden and her mistress contrasted vastly. Naomi was the more reserved one while Yuri's with her upfront flirtations and exclamations made up for Naomi's quietness.

Naomi found comfort when being around her cherished friend given the long history they had together.

When she first arrived, it was Yuri who had tended to her until her recovery. It was hard times for Naomi as she was unaccustomed to living amongst their civilization, having just been rescued from the bitter cold terrains. She was practically a mute for the first few weeks and flinched with fright at anything that was directed towards her direction, thus making taking care of her a very difficult task.

However, Yuri understood her odd behaviour and showed substantial patience as she tended to her by her side. While the other clan members were weary of her initially, it was Yuri who had encouraged her of the good intentions of the Lord Hagoromo for allowing her to stay. Slowly, the two girls grew closer together over time as they acted as one another's pillars of support.

The young maiden was a literal ray of sunshine for the warm tints of her strawberry blonde locks and earnest bright brown eyes complemented her greatly. Despite whatever gloomy situation the girls may find themselves in, Yuri's dimpled smile would always reassure them that everything would be alright. Perhaps the most endearing feature Naomi found of the girl was her darling freckles which danced over her nose and along between the apples of her cheeks. She was so radiant with such a bubbly persona that would melt even the most hardened of hearts.

"Nana…" The young girl whispered with caution.

The air grew thick as strain began to arise.

Naomi leaned closer knowing that what Yuri had to say next was no longer anything close to mere jests.

"I have heard nothing but ill-fortuned rumours from the guards of the East Wing."

Naomi's eyes widened. The East Wing was where the Lords Indra and Asura resided.

"The guards say that they feel a dark presence upon them. They say that they would often hear soft snickering and muffled footsteps during their night patrols. They say that they feel like they are being observed and eavesdropped to."

There was the popular belief amongst the children of the household that the grounds of the manor were haunted, but what Yuri had just said only encouraged its validity.

"Remember Akira?"

"Yes, the young guard who just got assigned to the East Wing a few weeks ago. I heard from the other maids that he was gravely injured during his last patrol."

"His partner told me that when they found him, all he could mutter was that the thing which had attacked him was not human."

Chills were sent down Naomi's spine.

"Not human?" she breathed.

"His partner managed to sneak a peak of the attacker before it disappeared from sight. The thing was of seemingly humanly shape and its most prominent feature was its pupil-less yellow eyes which shone against its blackness.

"Then what of Akira now?" Naomi inquired of the young guard.

Yuri's eyes no longer beamed with radiance.

"Is he dead?" Her heart seemed to have skipped a beat as it endured the long silence between them.

"I do not know of his fate now."

Naomi urged her to continue.

"The last anyone had heard of him was when he was seen taken towards the direction of the cells of the lower grounds."

"The lower grounds? That is not a place to take an injured person." Naomi spoke with utter disbelief. The cells of the lower grounds were where those who had committed high offense were imprisoned until further notice. Rumours have it that there was a secret chamber beneath those cells where those who were escorted in…never made it out alive. Of course, that would remain in secrecy to the confidentiality of the trusted guards of the inner circle.

"Ever since the arrival of the Ryo Clan, this place had never had its rest." Yuri murmured to herself.

When the sounds of approaching footsteps were heard, the two girls were immediately alerted.

"The tailor now has the new gowns ready to go for fitting tomorrow morning." Another maid spoke as she slid open the door to Naomi's chambers.

"But I had not commissioned any new attire?" Naomi spoke out in confusion.

"I went in your stead when you were confined to rest in your room from a few weeks ago." Yuri chirped with delight.

"You went there without notifying me?" Naomi knew well not to leave Yuri alone when commissioning her gowns. Despite being close friends, the two had very different tastes in clothing.

"You know, I would gladly appreciate it if you don't get so sceptical of me every time I go to the tailor alone!" The young girl puffed her chest in annoyance at the obvious look on her friend's face.

"I did not say a thing!" Naomi tried to explain herself.

"Well growing up alongside you, I could practically read your thoughts just by looking at your facial expressions." Yuri smirked when she saw the shock on Naomi's face.

"Don't worry; it is going to look wonderful. You really need to add some tints to your bland attires. All of them seem to be washed out of any colour, it is very boring." Yuri called out before bidding her best friend good night as she slid close the door.

Without the presence of her dear friend the room began to dull in silence.

"_Humanoid creature…?"_ Naomi whispered to herself as she blew out her lantern and welcomed the night.

* * *

The wind howls softly and echoes into the night.

"…_Sister."_ A low growl sounds from the shadowed corner of the room.

Bright yellow eyes stalked at the sleeping form before it in a predatorily manner.

"…_Sister."_ It breathes again.

Its sharp razor teeth flash into a quick glimpse of a sinister grin.

"Shall we get started_…?"_

* * *

**_Ohhh the cliffhanger!_**

**_I think most of you should know who this newcomer to the series is. The anxiety and the tension will continue to build...!_**

**_I hope my Asura devotees are satisfied with his appearance in this chapter. I swear he is such a cutie patootie! The bromance in the form of the brotherly bond is as strong as ever._**

**_I bet many of you thought Nana's handmaiden was just going to be another side character judging from her previous minor role in the prior chapters. Well, Yuri is here to stay and she is going to be a much needed comic relief to the series and as well as a much-trusted companion to our Nana. She is splendidly sassy and bold! Do we already have Team Yuri forming?_**

**_Stay tuned. I am already done brainstorming for the next chapter, so only writing and editing remains! Hopefully, I will get the next chapter up sooner as well._**

**_Don't forget to R&amp;R! I love hearing your comments!_**

**_Love,_**

**_Blissful Illusions~_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Darlings!**

_**Finally! I got stuck on how to proceed with this chapter. I had so many people to appease with the featuring of different characters. It was a hard chapter to start and an even more difficult one to end as I wanted to tease you gals a little more before unveiling our main antagonist.**_

_**It was about a little less than two weeks of wait, but here we are with another chapter.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Blissful Illusions~**_

* * *

"Geez, can you please stop snooping about? I might have to stop calling you "Stupid" and start calling you "Pervert" if you keep on sneaking into the women's quarters like this. You are such a pain." Yuri scolded Asura with great annoyance.

"You're the pain in my ass." Asura mumbled under his breath in spite.

"What did you say!?" the furious Yuri pinched at his ear harshly as the fire of wrath rages in her eyes.

"Hey! Stop it! Stop it!" Asura apologized while his hands waved frantically in the air calling for a truce between the two. It just may be true that this girl's quick and unforgiving temper may have a correlation with the hue of her flame resembled tresses.

Smirking from the pride of her victory, Yuri proudly ran her hand along her strawberry-blonde hair, thinking that hopefully Asura had learned his lesson from this encounter.

"You know you ought to be more respectful of me, I am your Lord." He signed in comical despair.

"If you want my respect than own up to your title and stop acting like an ignorant child. The day you become Lord of the Clan would be the day everyone's fate is doomed, so therefore there will be no one left to follow you." She scoffed with a smirk.

"How are you and Nana best friends? You are like her evil twin!"

"Evil?" A vein twitched on Yuri's forehead as she glared at the young man.

"But, I suppose opposite attracts…" He had learned to be quiet.

Yuri threw the bigger of the two baskets she had been carrying at him.

"Walk with me." She commanded Asura as her own personal slave as he labored in her stead.

"Is it true that Takao visits her often?" He had hoped in his heart that the rumor was false.

"Scouting the competition, eh?" Yuri gave him a sneering grin.

"Call it what you want, but I'm merely…curious." Asura spoke in embarrassment.

It was much to Yuri's delight that Asura was so easy to tease.

"The noble Lord Takao does visit often."

Asura's heart sank when he heard her reply.

"Don't worry; I don't really think Nana fancies him. From what I could make of it, I think she regards him with too much respect to be able to shelter the love between a man and a woman." She spoke while recalling back to all those times her friend had given the kind lord a rather cold shoulder.

"I know Takao is a great guy, but what is it about him that makes him so special?" He spoke in a hurry without realizing until it was too late.

"For starters, he is above such trivial things such as jealousy." Yuri spoke as she glared at him for his audacity to speak so low of her newly found target of affection.

Asura felt horrible. He did not mean to sound so offensive. It was true when the elders had forewarned him that love could make a person do abnormal things.

"But I am also guessing that it is what makes him different that Nana adores." She hummed.

"He is an admirable fighter and he is smart, but we had seen the same potential in my brother as well."

"You are wrong. Although at first glance they may appear to be alike, but deep down they are far from so."

Yuri took a moment to collect her thoughts. Just like how Naomi was the epitome of a woman, the Lord Takao is the same of a man. There were just too many praises to be properly listed out.

"The Lord Takao appreciates the arts more than your brother. While the Lord Indra is intelligently calculating, the Lord Takao values the richness in the heritage of his past which makes him who he is today."

"Geez, you sure sound like you had known him all your life." Asura was amazed at the passion in Yuri's eyes as she spoke of the foreign Lord. Just as he had feared, Takao was beloved by all. Asura could already guess that Indra was losing this competition before the final showdown even had started.

"You could tell a lot about a man through the manners in which he speaks. I had many opportunities to witness this when he visits Nana."

"Does he woo her in flowery languages?" Asura's brow raised in curiosity.

"I believe he does not have to resort to that trickery. He has been retelling everything that he knows of the origins of the Ryo Clan. His people tend to pass down their history via oral practice. He appreciates the effort, but at the same time he is worried that the complications of the human mind might twist the stories to their likings over time. So he asked if Nana could record them down for better accuracy."

He breathed out comfortably with relief upon hearing Yuri's detailed explanation.

"You really don't need to worry too much. Nana's affection has nothing to do with the path of her future. In the end, it is not her heart that will lead her to her fate, but rather the reasonings of those above." Yuri's tone was depressing.

Asura felt saddened at the grim truth spoken by Yuri.

"Has Nana been eating well and resting these days?"

"I try to nag her as much as possible, but you should know how she is with the recent activities occurring in the household." If there was one thing the two agreed that they have in common, then it would be their mutual care for Naomi.

"Thank you." He said earnestly. If Nana always have Yuri to tend to her, then there was nothing for him to fuss about.

"Have you realized that she has been out of it recently? At times, she would just zone out."

"Well, Nana had always been an introvert." Asura laughed it off but had stopped when he saw the seriousness in Yuri's eyes.

"Did you guys catch the spying prick that has been causing trouble over these past couple of days?"

"We are currently on it. We told all the guards to be extra cautious and alert in preparation. But so far…nothing." His father had brushed the whole Akira incident off as an attack by a wild animal to the general public, but the inner circle knew wiser that this would be a much formidable foe.

"How is your murderous brother doing?" Asura pouted, he knew that Yuri only meant it as a jest, but Indra was still his brother.

"I really wonder why everyone is taking Takao's side when they know Indra far better and longer than him." Everyone had been blaming the recent sudden outburst incident on Indra, which to Asura was absurd as Indra was a member of their household.

"It is because they know Indra much better." She rolled her eyes in sarcasm.

"But Indra would never do anything…intentionally to harm anyone in the clan." He had halted his sentence briefly in midway, for even he does not truly understand the real mentality of his brother.

"Well, let it be the truth or not, almost everyone is trembling in fear when either his name is mentioned or if his presence is near." She said thinking back to that time when she had a hard time stopping herself from shaking in fright when Indra was about an arm's length from her. There was indeed something dark about the eldest son.

"Well, Nana seems fine-"

"I was so worried about her safety when she had to spend a couple of her afternoons with him in the Peony Pavilion. I told her if he tries anything, either sock him in the jaw or knee him in the groin." Yuri exclaimed with an oddly sourced passion.

"I don't know which one is harder to believe; Indra sexually harassing anyone or Nana physically assaulting anyone?" Asura spoke mockingly.

She tilted her head in the direction where she wants Indra to place the basket.

"Regardless, what is your brother dearest up to exactly, huh? He was all "Oh, I am too cool for anyone and I am a literal block of ice." to "I will never give up on the woman I love…blah blah blah." She imitated Indra in the most unflattering of all voices.

Yuri knew that if anyone was to answer her question then it would be Asura. They are brothers after all. There was no better time than now to get her answers.

He thought of it for a moment.

"So?" She urged him.

"I don't really know."

"What? Really? Are you really going to pull this on me?" She fussed in frustration.

"I know Indra might have had a budding crush on Nana, but I didn't know that he was in this deep." Asura tried to explain himself.

"Well, the fact that he likes Nana is a given. Seriously, everyone loves Nana. She is the nicest person I know and sometimes I think of her to be a pushover because of that. Not to mention that she is literally the most gorgeous person I have ever seen. What is there not to love about her?" Yuri ranted on with her list of why she thinks her best friend is the quintessence of all women.

Asura smiled and listened on. He had often thought that Yuri's devotion to Naomi was quite endearing.

Then something caught his attention as he felt the incoming presence of another. He raised his hand to signal Yuri to stop as he looked to the direction of the incoming party.

A guard knelt down before him.

"Lord Asura, we have just been notified of another attack. Please come with me." The man spoke in a hurried manner.

The two of them looked to each other in silence as their hearts sank. They knew all too well that something horrible had just occurred.

"Understood." Asura nodded.

Yuri stood there speechlessly as she focussed on this rare serious side of Asura.

"Yuri?"

She looked up to the direction of the voice.

"Please look after her for me." Asura spoke with a gentle smile before leaping off into the distance.

Her heart warmed at his sincerity, but she had an image to keep up.

"Hey! What do you take me for?" She shouted at the fleeting figure before her.

Soon, even Asura's shadow had disappeared from sight.

"We are all worried about her." She whispered to herself as she returned to her task.

…

Asura could already sense Indra's menacing aura before even closing to his proximity.

"Took you long enough." Indra glanced at him with discontent.

Asura rolled his eyes and approached the scene before him with caution.

"What are they doing?" Asura inquired after he saw the other guards secure the unconscious victim onto the shackles of the interrogation cell's wall.

He had witnessed many suspects being interrogated, but it was the condition of today's suspect that caught him off guard.

"This guard is the attack victim from just now. We are to wait until we source out the unknown chakra which flows in his body. The experts are analyzing his vitals as we speak." Indra replied coolly.

The victim hangs there lifelessly with his vitals fading at a rapid rate. Asura could see that the only thing that is holding the victim's guts in was the bandages wrapped in a rush around his abdomen. He was losing a lot of blood; if this man did not receive any medical attention fast then he was bound to perish.

"By doing so we finally would be able to obtain a sample of this offender's chakra. We would then be able to match it to various suspects." Indra updated.

Asura stood in disbelief seeing that everyone was just watching the unfortunate man bleed to his death.

With fury blurring his better judgment, Asura shouted at the nearby physician to step in and help the gravely injured man. It was inappropriate for him to call out orders when Indra held the highest authority in the group. But Asura will not let this man die while he still has a fighting chance.

Just as expected, Indra glared at the physician as if daring him to take another step forward.

"He is dying, brother!" Asura pleaded with frustration.

With a brow raised Indra chose to ignore him.

"What is wrong with you all? Our friend is dying before our eyes! Are we just going to let him die?" Asura yelled at the circling guards around.

Did this man's life mean nothing to them?

The surrounding guards only turned their gaze to the ground as they hang their head shamefully low. They wanted desperately to help their injured friend, but they were fearful of going against Indra's orders. Indra's wrath had been well demonstrated ever since his stare down with the Lord Takao from recently. Everyone knew better than to risk it.

"Silence." Indra commanded as he rubbed his temple in annoyance.

"He is dying! Do something!" Asura attempted again towards Indra.

"Don't you think that I heard you the first time?" There was an underlying hint of agitation in his tone.

"Then why are we just going to watch him fade away?" Asura yelled again.

Indra took a deep breath.

"Because…it is father's order."

Asura was speechless at Indra's last statement.

Could their father really be the one behind this inhumane order? This was practically a death sentence all in its self for the man. How could their old man do something this cruel? Was this even the same father who had educated them since youth on the importance of empathy and compassion? It was all too difficult to believe.

"Asura." Indra breathed upon realizing the shattering disbelief in his young brother's eyes.

"Then brother...do you believe that father's order is righteous?"

"…" Indra understood exactly what his heart is telling him to answer, but because of his position as the heir his heart's desires has too little regards when compared to his duty.

Indra understood exactly what his heart is telling him to answer, but because of his position as the heir his heart's desires has too little regards when compared to the duty he must fulfill.

"Indra will you really stand there and watch this man die when you know you could have done something to help him?" Asura asked again.

Indra took a deep breath while he closed his tired eyes. It was the inner debate between what he thought was right and what was to be deemed right by the higher power.

Everyone in the room waited for Indra's next move. They all knew that Indra had always been the one to put duty before humanity. The guards stood in fear as they questioned whether the heir was really going to let this man bleed to death. If so, then the future of the clan would be much too obscure.

The prolonged moment of utter silence passed with immense intensity. They all anticipated, but no one really knew what was to be expected. Hearts pounded as they waited for Indra's answer.

"Release him. Heal his wounds right away." Everyone was surprised to hear those words escape his lips.

Asura's eyes lit up with gleam.

Wanting to have nothing more to do with this, Indra walked away from the room after giving his final order.

While everyone rejoiced that this man was going to be alright, Asura looked at the lonesome shadow of his departing brother.

"Brother, wait!" Asura called out but was only met with a glare.

"If father asks for me, then tell him that I will be in my study." Indra spoke briefly before disappearing from sight.

Asura had never been more proud of his brother until now. He knew that their father would be furious at Indra's refusal to obey his orders. Indra was distancing himself from the group in order to protect them from their father's later anger. By asking their father to speak to him in privacy meant that Indra was indirectly placing all the blame on himself.

It was at times like this that Asura was glad to not have been the heir. He knew too well that it was not his destiny to be responsible for such a burden. There will always be times when much crueler deeds must be done, and Asura knew that he did not have the heart to do so. He could only hope that Indra would be strong enough to face the challenges of his role.

* * *

_**Indra! He finally came back after a few chapters of hiatus. **_

_**I felt that Indra was a very difficult character to portray. We want him to be serious and responsible, but then again we also want him to have a softer side so that he still remains likable. I thought that I might have been focusing a little more on the rather harsher traits of Indra in the previous chapters, so I want to give him a chance to redeem himself in the upcoming chapters. I just want to clarify that Indra may seem to be rather cruel in his actions, but he only appears to be so since he has to maintain that image given his position as the successor. He is never initially a bad guy, it is just how life always gives him the shorter end of the stick that had forced him appear that way. Please give him a chance before bashing him.**_

_**On another note, are we gathering more Yuri followers now? I think of her as a foil to our Nana. **_

_**What do you wonderful people think of this chapter? Please tell me what you gals would like to see in the upcoming chapters and I will do my best to see to your wishes. It is better that I know what you gals want rather than guessing about it for another week when I try to come up with the plot to the next update. **_

_**Thank you for reading and please continue to R&amp;R!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Blissful Illusions~ **_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hello darlings,_**

**_After the long wait...we have another chapter!_**

**_I was suffering from writer's block for awhile, but then when I checked my notifications I saw just how much follows, favourites, and reviews the series got recently and that alone was enough to draw me out from the abyss. So this is just another example of how something as basic and simple as leaving a comment just saying how well a writer did on their previous chapter could encourage them to update just so much faster._**

**_Once again, thank you to all of you wondering gals who supported me in my dire times. Also welcome to anyone who is new to the series!_**

**_Without further delay, please enjoy this chapter!_**

**_Love,_**

**_Blissful Illusions~_**

* * *

The musicians played their soft melody as the girls rehearsed their dance along to the harmonious tune. It was a marvelous sight to behold as the subtle but yet prevailing movements behind the gentle swaying of the fabrics the dancers clothed.

Being true to the season, the colours were beautifully coordinated to tell a wholesome tale of the year-end harvest.

Most of the maidens were decorated by mild fall hues which greatly complemented the softer aspects of autumn. The most predominant colour would be their vermilion red overcoats which overlapped the dark olive green robe underneath. Their sleeves were as long as twice their arms' length and nearly translucent if not for their faint wheat tinted shade. All of their ensembles were neatly secured with a lion brown sash around their high waistline. Simple, but nonetheless beautiful.

Amongst all of the dancers surrounding, in the direct centre was a rather captivating maiden. It was evident that she was the lead role given her extravagant costume. She had on more layers of much more vibrant and rich colours in details when compared to the rest. The brilliant red outer robe in contrast with the crispness of her forest green gown was hard to miss even for those of wandering eyes. Her pure white sleeves with elaborate embroideries of the autumn leaves in their wondrous respective colours were as long as her person. Bright orange bordered the outlines of her robes to add to their effect. The details sewn with gold thread decorated the back trailing of her costume which if examined closely would illustrate the plot behind their dance. To be brief and concise, she was absolutely breathtaking.

Like a collection of celestial fairies, the maidens all danced in unison.

One by one they twirled in an orderly fashion until the lead fell on her side and away from the group. Given the sudden disturbance the dancers stopped their dance mid track and gathered around the fallen individual.

"Oh no, did you trip over your costume?" A sarcastic voice spoke out directed towards the girl on the ground. Even a fool would realise that the owner of the voice harboured no actual sympathy towards the injured girl.

"I always told the Head Coordinator that her skills were never on par with the Lady Aiko. It would be no wonder that a costume with its length and weight such as this would a further issue for her." Another cruel voice called out loud purposely enough for everyone surrounding to hear.

A pair of clear blue eyes looked away bashfully onto the ground as her strawberry-blonde haired friend helped her up. She was wronged, but she did not want to make a scene for it would be what they would have wanted.

"Did you think that we are all just as dumb as your incestuous roots? It was clear that you stepped on her costume's trailing and then you took the opportunity to bump and then shove her onto the ground!" Her enraged friend yelled while pointing her fingers at the perpetrators.

The other bystanders took a step back and scattered when they had realised the bubbling fury of Yuri.

"Why you!" The girl who had just been insulted due to her family's questionable roots growled under her breath. Her roots was something she did not want to announce to the world. How dare she call her out on it!

Then, a sinister snicker from another silenced the bunch.

"I guess the rumours were not wrongly placed regarding your loyalty surpassing even that of a dog's." The voice spoke out in a demeaning tone as she emerged from the back of the crowd.

"Now there is the rightful dancer who should have been bestowed the lead." Her accomplice spoke out to add to the effect.

Yuri's eyes continued to glare at the emerging figure. She did not like her one bit, and she was not embarrassed to show it. In fact, Yuri had always embraced it!

"But it seems that the weaker the mistress is, the more rabid the beast that accompanies it." Her words were like daggers as she challenged the two girls before her. She smiled seeing just how worked up Yuri had become after just one sentence.

Naomi knew that the Lady Aiko wished for nothing more than to provoke Yuri's angry to be enough for her to do something that would result in a severe punishment. She placed her hand on her friend's shoulder attempting to calm her down, while she looked to Yuri's eyes and gently shook her head wishing that Yuri would get her message.

"Nana!" Yuri pleaded to Naomi to stand up for herself against this harassment. There has to be a final straw to all of this constant harassment.

"I apologize to everyone for my accident. It is not of my intentions to disturb our rehearsal." Naomi bowed to the rest of the girls. Although she was a victim in this, but she had still disturbed their rehearsal and now everyone must start over from the top once more.

The four girls behind those harsh and falsely placed remarks smirked at their sight. Once again their target was a push-over.

"However, I am sure that the Lady Aiko and her entourage were just ill-natured towards the results of a fairly conducted audition. I do trust that our Lady Head Coordinator would not be so shallow as to succumb to devious briberies or other outwardly influences on her selection. I assure to the rest of you ladies that I was chosen on regards to my skills rather than my status." Naomi's smoothly expressed herself.

"-!" The Lady Aiko was interrupted before she could even mouth her first word.

"I am sure that given the position of the Lady Aiko and her family, she would have easily outranked me in terms of influence." Naomi finished her sentence thus causing the Lady Aiko from even starting hers.

A round of applause from the Head of Arts sounded as she walked towards the centre of the assembly.

"Not only fair in appearance but her words are just as refined." The Lady Masumi complemented her lead.

In unison, the girls all bowed to her. No one dared to challenge this woman's authority, it would be known as a social suicide.

Being the Head of Arts has given the Lady Masumi immense authority over all the maidens who were allowed the privilege to indulge such refinery. In other words, she held much influence over the noble ladies of the household. Despite she was a few years over her prime and around the age where women were already long wed and had birthed plenty of children, she still held the charms of elegance and vitality.

The Lady Masumi was a beauty by many standards with her lengthy plum coloured tresses which illuminated under the moonlight and piercing dark grey eyes. Her mysterious beauty had even rivaled that of the late Lady Miyabi at some point.

The Lady Masumi was of ordinary beginnings with pleasant parents who farmed on outside Ōtsutsuki lands. She pursued her passion in the arts and especially in that of dance when she willingly entered a courtesan house to allow for her to continue in her desired path. There she soon made a name for herself which allowed for the fame of her talents to travel across the land.

It may have been jealousy which had fuelled the gossip amongst the older noble ladies, but there was a rumour that the Lady Masumi was actually an offering by the Lord Hisao to appease the Lord Hagoromo. The idea was that a lovely concubine would be able to suffice the desires of the Lord Hagoromo when the fragile and weakly Lady Miyabi could not. With her natural gifts in both appearance and talents, many thought that the Lady Masumi was a pawn of the Lord Hisao to sustain his position in the clan.

As absurd as the rumour might have been, it does explain quite well on the lack of a husband but yet a high position for a woman with a rather humble origin. But of course, it would always remain only a rumour until proven valid otherwise.

"I do not wish for you to strain your ankles further than it already is. The lead must be in perfect condition in order to perform. Without a lead, this whole dance would be nothing." The Lady Masumi spoke as she eyed daringly at the Lady Aiko and her entourage. It was not womanly to be upfront about her emotions, but instead she must express it in poetic terms. Lady Masumi was well aware of the harassment of the Lady Aiko on the Lady Naomi, but there was not much she could do but to separate the two of them on given occasions.

"You are dismissed for the day to rest. I will check on your condition again in the morning." The Lady Masumi gestured for Naomi to head back to her chambers to rest her swollen ankle.

Naomi bowed and thanked the Lady Masumi before exiting the area with Yuri faithfully following behind.

* * *

"That bitch!" Yuri cursed loudly and just as proudly as they walked back to Naomi's chambers.

Naomi sighed in defeat. It was impossible to refine her hotheaded friend.

"We all know that they are just jealous that you got the lead despite everything she made her father do to persuade the Head Coordinator." Yuri threw her fists up in the air as if imaging that she was beating her arch nemesis.

"It cannot be helped that she reacted badly to a situation such as this. Any sensible maiden would be discomforted that she no longer held the spotlight in which had always shone on her after all those years." Naomi explained.

"Will you stop it with all of your fancy talk? We all know that she is just greedy that she couldn't hog everything." Yuri refuted.

"Well, her father did manage to pull some strings to allow for her own solo-"

"You also have one, but just without having to pull strings because people actually like you and they request it themselves to see you perform more. We could only guess that she would choose a more vibrant dance in an attempt to outshine your softer ones."

It was no well-kept secret that the Lady Aiko was jealous of the Lady Naomi. Everything she had once thought she was, others would say that the Lady Naomi was better. Before Naomi had so magically appeared into their lives, the young Lady Aiko was held in high regards. There was just no comparison to someone so perfect as if they were not even human to begin with. Ever since Naomi was named a Lady and deemed a ward of the Lord Hagoromo, the Lady Aiko made it her own personal vendetta to make Naomi suffer as much as possible.

"The Lady Aiko does fair well when it comes to fast movement dances." It was something Naomi had to agree with. The Lady Aiko was splendid at such vigorous dances like the war-favouring lord her father is known to be.

"If she insists on always dancing like she is charging into a battlefield than I would be more than gladly to actually push her into one." Yuri scoffed before both girls sang together in joyous laughter.

"If the Lady Aiko were a warrior then which one would she be?" Naomi asked with a joy.

"The coward?" Yuri joked.

"But I must confess that you should be at least be thankful of her."

"Why would I be?" Yuri frowned at her friend's remark.

"At least she managed to get us out of the rehearsal. You seemed like you were dying in there!" Naomi commented before she giggled at Yuri's relief.

Now looking back at it, Yuri was somewhat thankful of that person. She had never been good at being graceful or womanly for all that would matter. Her parents even went as far as to send her to accompany Naomi as a handmaiden despite their noble status in hopes that Yuri would learn a thing or two from her. So, there was no surprise that Yuri did not do well in dance as well.

The girls twirled around in bliss at their happiness of this moment. They were finally free of the torments of the Lady Aiko and her crew as well as out of sight from the unattainable levels of perfection of the Lady Masumi's high expectation.

* * *

From afar the two brothers looked down at the girls in amusement.

"Nana sure looks pretty in her costume today, and Yuri surprisingly looks cute as well in hers! I can't wait for the harvest celebration." Ashura mused as his eyes trailed the two girls who were unaware that they were being watched from afar.

Indra scoffed at his brother.

"What brother? That is the girl you proclaimed to be so deeply infatuated with at last year's celebration. Don't be so shy! Come take a look at our lovely Nana!" Ashura gleamed like a fool.

"I am amused that you think so light of our ceremonies to call it celebrations." Indra groaned at his brother's immaturity.

Ashura frowned. Not the lectures again...

"Is it not also a celebration since we are taught to be merry when we attend them? Sure the correct terminology is ceremony but I do think that celebration is quite befitting as well." He defended himself.

Having enough of this nonsense, Indra jumped off of the great height of the tree before landing effortlessly on his feet when he had reached the ground.

"It is amazing how Father was so forgiving after the whole fiasco with disobeying his commands from last time." Ashura noted how upset and angered their father was when he realised that Indra had ignored his command and allowed for the victim guard to be treated before they could trace the attacker's chakra.

Normally, the two would be grounded with heavy supervision at best scenario. But here they were wandering freely. What could have possibly caused their father contain his fury?

There was silence between the two brothers before Indra spoke.

"Father was going to toughen his punishment of me more, but then you kneeled outside in the attendance hall restlessly for days to beg for his forgiveness."

"If I knew sooner that I had such an effect then I would have begged and kneeled my way out of all my punishments before." Ashura joked.

"No."

Indra's comment was silencing. It had left Ashura wanting to know the rest of his answers.

"The way you kneeled and begged for forgiveness was much like mother before father sent her away shortly before she passed." Indra spoke in a low voice as his fists tightened with anger.

"Mother…" Ashura felt a stinging sensation of pain upon the mention of that word.

"He sent her away knowing that her days were numbered. He was and still is a cruel man." Indra grunted in frustration as the blood in him rushed with fury.

"I am sure father felt the same way as her. They loved each other dearly, so there would be no way that they didn't feel the same towards each other. The Elders had always told us that when people were in love they were in sync, whatever one feels the other experiences too." Ashura tried to make light of the situation before Indra's mood turned for the worse. He knew where this was headed, and it was not a desirable situation.

"How could you even say that?!" Indra yelled at the bewildered Ashura.

"She died alone up in that treacherous mountain in bitterness. That man refused a mother her sons and his sons a mother! She was removed from the records and only the Elders who doesn't suffer from dementia remembers her somewhat clearly."

"Father must have his reasons-" Ashura attempted to defend his father's sometimes questionable intentions.

"Of course he does. I just wonder how intense the hatred must have been to make a person want to erase another individual's existence entirely." Indra growled before he walked away from his younger brother to cool down.

Ashura could only be thankful that Indra's anger was somewhat continued this time around. The word "mother" was like a trigger word for Indra. Indra had already ventured into the bad graces of their father. The first time was when he interrupted last year's banquet and had almost ruined a possible and highly desired alliance with the Ryo Clan. The second being his confrontation with the young successor of the Ryo. Then the third finally being how he disobeyed their father's orders on the recent attack situation. Indra could not afford to and must not have another slip-up. It was amazing at how forgiving their father had been with them in this following year.

In regards with the situation mentioned previously, Ashura was too young to remember what had happened and Indra surely must have been too young to fully understand what was happening. He was sure that the Elders stand corrected that their father loved and adored their mother very much and that he must have had his own valid reasons for sending her away.

Sure, it left a vacancy in the brothers' psyche having to grow up without a mother and an often distanced father. But Ashura always remembers how their father tried to make as much time for the two of them as possible given his duties as clan head in an era of warring states. He just wished that Indra would view their father in less of a villainous light.

Ashura believed in the better of all humanity. He believes that even those who seem to be hopeless still had at least an ounce of goodness and retribution left in them. No matter what, there was always salvation. That was Ashura's way of life.

* * *

_**Drama...**_

_**It seems that even the founding family of the series had their issues too. Plus being a single dad is never a feat that is easily achieved. **_

_**Am I doing well on slowly revealing the plot and mysteries? **_

_**So we have another mysterious supporting character along with minor antagonists as well as more light on the whole Lady Miyabi lack of clarity issue. What is next? **_

_**Love,**_

_**Blissful Illusions~**_

_**P.S.**_

_**I just want to confirm that by "prime" in age I had meant like the ages between 20 to 26. Also, I gather many of my inspirations on customs and costumes from ancient China's Tang dynasty. So if I don"t say kimono or the correct Japanese term for something, then I am referring to something else most likely drawn from the Tang dynasty. Even though Naruto is Japanese, if you look closely, most character designs are rather multicultural. The designs in clothing for Indra and Ashura could be mistaken for something from ancient China as well. Just an FYI.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello Darlings!**_

_**It has been awhile hasn't it? **_

_**I am very sorry for the delay in the uploads since I had some distressing family matters to attend to over the past month. It is safe to say that soon I will be on a normal schedule and should be done with torturing you gals with the lengthy delays.**_

_**And also thank you to all that had reviewed, followed, or favourited the series during this time! Also to all the new people, long delays are frequent, but I will always tell you if I decide to no longer continue with the series. I really appreciate you gals!**_

_**Please enjoy this new and longer chapter!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Blissful Illusions~**_

* * *

As soon as Yuri was of a safe distance from her room, Naomi also soon left the premises herself discreetly.

Although many did indeed praise her for having a natural talent in the art of dance, but the term natural talent was just a façade which hinted towards the implications of endless practice. Nothing came free, even a beautiful face would soon alter with the ticking of time if not looked properly after. The only truth in the matter natural talent was the fact that she was a quick learner…everything else she had to achieve with equal amounts of blood and sweat.

The Lady Aiko's actions towards her may be unjust, but Naomi understood the girl's frustration. She knew that Aiko practiced just as much as her and if not more and much harder. The Lady Aiko was many things and often those descriptions used were not flattering. If there was one thing Naomi was certain that the girl was not, then it would be indolence. They were of the same age and near the same status, but Aiko's father was strict when it came to competition. Some could say that competiveness runs in her family from their family motto that being second was the first to loose. However, at the end of the day, there could only be one lead. That girl was under a lot of pressure given her circumstances. Naomi does not blame Aiko for being bitter towards the outcome of the audition.

The long fabric of her sleeves sprung up towards the sky as she thrusts her arms upwards.

To a mere observer, her movements were dainty and looking so effortless. The dance was made to seem like a gentle one with its softer movements much like the fluttering of a butterfly.

In the eyes of an experienced dancer, this type of dance was one of the hardest to master. A dancer would know that it took a great deal of strength to fare with the immense weight of the sleeves and extraordinary control in order to decide in which direction the fabric sways.

The Lady Masumi often quoted that the only difference between dancing and the taijutsu taught to the warriors, was that its purpose was not to kill but to mesmerize instead.

Her ankles were still swollen from her hard fall earlier, but she kept on going. Pain was only present for a brief moment, but the satisfaction upon mastering such a difficult dance would last far into a lifetime. Nothing came without a price. The pain was only a mere obstacle from achieving perfection. To be absolute did not mean to be wholesome, as one would have to give up something in order exchange for another at some point in their journey.

She knew that by putting weight on an injury would only make it worse, but she was willing to accept the agony to come later.

Yuri did not enjoy the arts one bit, and it was common knowledge to most that she despised dance the most. To be given permission to retire for the day was like a blessing to Yuri, but to her it was a letdown. After all, practice made perfect.

Then she halted in her steps.

She felt the gaze of another upon her person.

How long had she been watched?

The individual clapped their hands in a slow motion as they came forward from their hiding from behind the great trees.

She immediately curtsied upon his presence with her head bent low.

The excessiveness of the fabrics used to compose dance attires made it almost impossible to greet another by the method of bowing. The action of bowing would ruin the ensemble and crease the materials used. The movements in a curtsy flattered the boundless nature of the soft materials used in a dance attire. So it was a custom that when in such an attire, a dancer would then use the method of curtsy in place of the usual custom to bow.

"My Lord." She greeted him.

He looked at her with much inquisitive eyes.

"I see… even women labour themselves obstinately to attain excellence." He breathed while his eyes never leaving her person.

Her hair was arranged in a simplified version of the ceremonial style with the upper scalp part being pulled up into an elongated bun with decorative pale chrysanthemum flower pins stuck to secure its place. The lower layer of hair towards the bottom of the scalp swayed freely from any restrictions.

The gown she wore today was modest but yet exquisite in its own way. The long narrow sleeves showed that the innermost layer was of pure white while the rest of the attire was of a pleasant cream tone. A pale salmon pink tinted sash was tied around the high waist line to secure the apricot coloured outer layer to the gown worn within. The colour coordination overall gave of a sense of warmth much like the gentle natured dance she had just rehearsed.

"You flatter me, my lord. I am afraid that I am far from perfecting the dance." She spoke humbly as she rose up from her position. A faint trace of blush tainted her cheeks having realized how intensely he was focused on her.

His thin lips curved upwards into a devilish smirk. Despite all those ill-natured rumours about him currently circulating around, this girl still remained unfazed by his presence. Thinking back to their last face to face encounter awhile back it would have made sense if she were to be still frightful of him.

"The dance was of the "Fleeting Winds", is it not?" He had thought that the dance looked too oddly familiar.

"Yes, my lord."

"I thought that dance had long been forgotten?" He spoke with caution. It was not the dance that he was not fond of, but rather the memories associated with it.

Sensing the unease in his tone she was a little hesitant to reply.

"It is to be the opening dance of the coming banquet." A slight whimper of words escaped her lips.

"And here I thought that it was to everyone`s knowledge that father no longer fancies it." He knew all too well why his father no longer favoured this dance.

"The Lady Mistress Masumi was the one who had incorporated the dance into this year's banquet." She had also thought that it was odd as well that the Head Coordinator had chosen such a dance this time around. Every year it had been the same dance of harvest.

"Judging from the positions in your practice, I take it that you were selected to lead?" He was far too familiar with the steps from his past memories of watching it being performed.

Although she did not reply, the rose tainted blush upon her cheeks gave it all away.

He smirked in amusement.

"Despite the decision having been already casted, I do not believe myself to be proper for this role." She spoke humbly but truthfully.

His brow raised in curiosity. He had always thought that every maiden wanted to be in the center of attention.

"The nature of this dance is not in my forte. It is of a faster pace, whereas I am more accustomed to ones that are of a much slower tempo." She explained her own shortcoming.

This maiden had never once ceased to peak his curiosity. Although the word perfection would be far too much of a description, but she was rather near. She excelled close to every art form from literacy to those of the more womanly ones such as especially that of dance. Somehow, she still remains lingering by the shadows when she clearly had her place next to the brightest heavens.

She never drew much attention to herself. However Indra was quite sure that if the situation calls for it, then she could easily command an army of men at her whim. The only thing that he was not sure on was whether she knows of her charms but sensibly chose to be humble of them or that she remains utterly oblivious to her own potentials.

"True, many may choose to believe that faster paced dances are harder to master as they seem to be physically more taxing, However, in truth, the most difficult dance form derives itself from the slower paced ones."

"And what would make you think that, my lord?" She smiled gently at him.

"Everyone at court knows that the Lord Katsuo's daughter excels at fast tempo dances where you are the complete opposite of her. Whenever she dances it always seems that she does so in a rushed manner in a furious hurry as if she could not wait for the end. Then when you dance, you do so in such a relaxing but still nonetheless poised manner. Every movement is balletic as you seem to savour being in the moment of its harmon-" He suddenly realized how much he was expressing himself thus quickly bringing his mouth to an abrupt end.

Her cheeks flushed in a lovely blushing hue upon hearing his words.

"Anyways-I believe that you may be the better of the two." He commented briefly feeling his face heat up.

Now the both of them shared the same blushed hue.

"If only my foolish brother would show even half of your dedication." He decided to change the topic as he walked closer to her.

She kept her eyes focussed on the ground as she directed her gaze away from his intensive gaze.

"The chrysanthemum embodies you well." He commented as he got a closer look at the details of her hair pins.

She was caught off guard by his comment thus her eyes opened wide as she looked to him for a further explanation.

"Perfection." It came out as more of a murmur.

He smirked before he walked away and left her to ponder about their unexpected meeting.

* * *

"Did she really?" The Lord Hagoromo inquired with delightful amusement.

The plum haired beauty nodded with a smile.

"That child truly hides her willful persona under that demure demeanour." He gave a quick laugh at the thought of the Lord Akino's daughter having rubbed off some of her feisty personality on her mistress.

The woman poured him another cup of sake with her soft giggles accompanying his loud laugh.

"It seems that despite the Lord Akino's wishes, his plan seemed to have had the opposite effect." He mused with glee.

"Yuri is too headstrong of a maiden to learn from her mistress. But I believe that it is for the best that Naomi had learned to stand up for herself at least from their time spent together." She commented looking back at the scenario from this early afternoon.

His brow rose to question her intentions.

"A woman is supposed to appear to be delicate but deep inside she must possess the composure to manage when difficult times arrive. Till now, it had always been Yuri who had defended her." She spoke remembering the envious friendship the two girls shared. Their bond was so pure and kind-hearted as they had nothing grudged in between them like that of a shared love interest.

"I do suppose that having a little back bone would do good for her in the future when she must face many more obstacles to come." He nodded as he took another sip from his cup, thinking that whether she will marry the young Ryo successor or his eldest son Indra, both roads will present themselves with great difficulties.

However, Masumi did not share her lord's opinion. She felt that no matter what fate has stored for the young girl, it would be a fair and good path. In a way, Masumi felt an unexplained source of jealousy towards her. That girl really did seem to have everything any woman could ever dare to boldly wish for, from her natural gifts of charm and beauty to the unwavering love everyone showered her with.

There was a brief moment where Masumi's beautiful features displayed signs of a rigid harshness before she recovered to her usual expression.

"Go on." He urged as he witnessed her change of expression.

"It is nothing, my lord." She faked a reassuring smile.

His brows knotted as his forehead creased," Do not think even for a mere second that you could fool me, my dear."

She nodded in agreement.

There was nothing this wise lord could not see through. He had lived through an era of bleak chaos. He had seen the birth, death, and rebirth of too many. He would be the last person to fall hopelessly to her charms.

"I do think that the young Lord Takao would treat her well." She answered.

"Oh?" He gestured her to continue on with the lazy wave of his hand.

"He is a respectable young man, despite the rumoured savage nature of the desert-dwelling Ryo clansmen. His consideration for her being is shown greatly through his gentle gestures with her." She sighed at the thought of young love.

"I trust that you are making sure that their interactions stay appropriate?" He had no idea what protocols the Ryo Clan followed, but sexual relations before marriage was strictly forbidden here on his lands.

She nodded. Not once had the young Ryo successor given her any reason to doubt him for he was a noble specimen.

"I heard from the Lady Ume that the maids all envy the affection the Ryo lad displays for her."

"It is nothing too out of the ordinary from what a man would do for a woman he fancies…much like the kindness you had shown me when I first entered court, my lord." She spoke as she rested her head on his shoulder.

His body tensed upon this sudden contact.

"Back then, I was about her age, still a tender and inexperienced girl of no wealth or status to present herself with."

"I still remember how you appeared to be brave on the outside, but I was not fooled by your trembling form as you first greeted me." He recalled.

"I was ever so frightened when I first saw you, my lord. You had that frustrated frown engraved deeply in your expression and at first I thought that you would eat me alive if left alone." She blushed at her then foolishness.

"Then enlighten me on what made you change your opinion about me?" He was surprised at how scared she used to be of him.

She pressed her lips firmly together as she smiled delightfully to herself.

His brow urged upwards.

"It was the kindness that you had never ceased to show me." She finally replied.

"Oh?"

"You are not a man of many words, but your actions make up for all those unspoken times lost. You have that sincerity behind your wise eyes when you look at me. And that alone is enough to make my heart quiver."

His lips curved slightly upwards.

"I love you more and more by each passing moment because you never saw me as a replacement. You saw me and her as two separate beings, and you gave me far more adoration than I had ever hoped to deserve."

However, at the mention of the other woman, he grew silent.

"My Lord?"

"Of course I need to treat the two of you separately for you are two different people. Miyabi is Miyabi, and you will never be her." Perhaps his words had come out a little too strong and insensitive to the fragile hearts of a woman deeply in love. He never held the intention to hurt her.

"It is not her that I wish to become, but the endearment that you possess for her that I crave." Although the late Lady Miyabi had done her no wrong, she still grew a bitter resentment towards her for being the person that her lord loved the most.

"I have nothing against you, my dear. But they say that one could only have one great love in a life time. Unfortunately, I did not have the fortune to share that with you." It will always be his Miyabi that he will love into eternity.

"But a lifetime could possess many loves. Life is ever-changing, my lord. I may not be your first love, but is it too much for me to ask that I be your last?" She cried with tears rimmed around her enchanting grey eyes.

"I love you, Masumi. Never doubt my feeling for you, but the affection I share with her will always be greater." He spoke calmly wanting to somehow stop the tears from ruining her lovely features.

"We could create more cherished memories together. As long as we have one another, anything could be possible." She pleaded with doomed hope.

"I do wish that I could open my heart freely once more, but the pain she had caused me proved to be too much for such a chance to present itself ever again." It may be hurtful, but it was the truth.

"Those times are far behind us, my lord. Please do not linger in your memories of unpleasantness." She begged him with worried eyes. How many years has it been? But yet he still longs for her.

"I am afraid that the vacancy she had felt in my heart is far grander than I had hoped."

"Then why do you not allow me to ease the pain of heartbreak? I am willing to unconditionally do my all to appease you, my lord." Time and time again he would always refuse her advances. She knew well that she could never replace that woman, but how she still desperately tried.

"You are an exceptional woman…but you are not her." Once again he had refused her.

Seeing the tears which could no longer be contained by the rims of her alluring dark misty eyes he dismissed her for the night.

He could stand a man in agony and crying for dear life. He could even stomach the sight of a decapitated man torn from limb to limb with blood washed over his body to no limits. If there was one thing he could not dare to witness, even on his strongest day, then it was the sight of a woman in tears.

It only made it worse on how those tears were directly caused by him.

She complied just as he had wished, and he was left to himself in this hallowing grand room.

It was now just him alone with his remorse and guilt once more in the complete darkness.

* * *

_**Oh the drama and angst in this chapter!  
**_

_**How are you gals reacting to Masumi and Aiko? Sympathy? Disbelief?**_

_**In my heart, my headcannon of Indra would always be a tsudere and perhaps Papa Hagoromo was where he got the tendencies from. What are some of your own headcannons on the pre-naruto series characters?**_

_**I will do my best to update sooner next time. Half of the draft for the next chapter is already written!**_

_**Thank you darlings!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Blissful Illusions~**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hello Darlings!**_

_**It has been awhile hasn't it? **_

_**I am very sorry for the late delay in uploading the new chapter...I am so behind schedule.**_

_**My computer broke down from a few weeks ago and I lost all my stored files (because I was too lazy to have ever backed them up). So during my absence, I was struggling to get my life back together since I had lost so many of my important documents. I lost the paper I had been working on, the chapters and drafts to my fanfics, and as well as other important things.**_

_**I had to rewrite this chapter because I lost my draft...so that is also why it took me a long time to upload this new chapter.**_

**_Thank you for being faithful and waiting for my replies! Please enjoy the new chapter._**

**_Love,_**

**_Blissful Illusions~_**

* * *

He wasn't a man of many words or needless gestures. If one word were to be used to describe him then it would be "stoic". He obeyed the rules strictly while never straying from his principles.

To be exact, not many things unravels his person.

But then there was her.

She had always stood by his, often than not intimidating, mother with a gentle smile. She would accompany her to wherever she may go, being her handmaiden and all.

When he first saw her from afar, it was her long tresses which had caught his immediate attention.

Her hair was like as if the vast starless night decided to become her veil. It was like an endless glowing obsidian trail.

Then upon a closer gaze, the fair complexion of her skin became an interest.

Her skin was forever luminous as if they were the moon's gentle beams itself. It was like fine porcelain with an alabaster refection of purity itself.

As he approached closer, his eyes immediately focused on her rosy lips.

Her lips were delicate Sakura blossom petals with their blushing hue. It was enchanting while it was none the less tempting.

As his eyes traveled upwards soon he found himself locking eyes with her own captivation.

Like a fated pair of the brightest gems, her eyes shone with such charm. They were of the color of the clearest seas and had the allure of the deepest oceans.

He was quite certain that his heart had skipped a beat when their eyes had locked for a brief moment.

She had this aura of the fabled celestial beings. There was grace in her movements and elegance with the way she carried herself. Regardless, there was still that innocent fascination deeply embedded in those beautiful blue eyes.

Back then he did not know what the him now would know; it was definite love at first sight.

"My name is Miyabi, my lord."

…

"!"

The man jerked frantically in his slumber as a bittersweet mixture of both blissful and woeful memories came flooding into his unconsciousness.

One moment it was a replay of their first exchange of words by their own merits:

"It is a pleasant day, is it not my lord?" Her sweet voice enticed.

The awkward him stood there as still as a block of cement as he barely manages to grunt a decent reply.

Then the scene changed itself to when he had first made contact with her:

There she was in her lengthy robes, attempting to pick flowers for his mother's habitual arrangements.

She was too preoccupied with admiring the flowers so therefore did not foresee the odd branch which stuck out in front of her path.

In a moment of neglect, she gravitated towards the ground as she tripped over the branch.

Then the leaves around whisked freely while a strong wind danced upon them.

There his left hand supported her slim waist and his right hand entwined with hers to pull her upwards. He supported her in his arms so that she would not fall.

It was then, when he first had her in his arms.

Soon the image fades to her lovely flushed complexion as he gifted her with a decorative hair pin of a pure silver crescent moon accompanied with gleaming crystal carved stars by its side:

His hands first started off trembling as he reached towards her.

The exchange of warmth between their skins as his hand unknowingly traced her outer earlobe when his hand pulled away after placing the ornament in her hair.

Her bashful gaze looked away shyly while her cheeks blushed in a lovely hue.

His heart quivered in euphoric bliss with one part joy and the other pride realizing that she had discreetly accepted his courtship of her.

"I will be waiting for your return, my lord." She spoke with admirable resolve while she held his hands in her own.

He had found himself not only a gentle maiden, but a determined woman as well.

Soon the scene around them rearranges themselves into their marriage ceremony:

There before him, she stood with poise in her white ceremonial robes with her lips painted rouge. She was to finally become his bride…his woman.

They both leaned forward to sip from their exchanged sake cups with their arms crossed in the entangled ceremonial manner. It was a significant gesture to imply that both their lives would be entwined as one for the rest of their duration after this drink.

As if almost too suddenly, the rouge from her lips had faded away too abruptly as crimson substance started to drip down from one corner of her mouth while she cough in agony:

She was sick…no terribly ill.

Then with a closer examination of the scene, the same blood had also stained her white sleeping robes as she lays there unconscious with their newly birthed first-born crying at her side.

The room grew dark as the physician and he retreated from the bedchamber:

"It seems that the childbirth had left her in a worsened condition." The physician spoke.

Guilt drowned him as he realized that it was because of his greed for an heir which had imposed this tragic fate upon her. It was due to his position as the clan head, that such a heavy burden was placed on her. He was the direct reason for her frail and deteriorating health.

The sound of ceramic colliding with the ground…shattering into a million shards rang loudly in his ears as his surroundings morphed into yet another rather unpleasant memory:

"You have lied to me. You have lied to your husband and you have lied to the father of your children!" He shouted in anger as he raged at her.

The faint sounds of her tears hitting the floor echoes as she kneels before him in pitiful despair.

"You are a deceitful whore!" He yells out with his finger pointed in a dagger-like manner towards her.

She tries to open her mouth to explain but no sounds came out. Instead, an unknown force starts to forcefully pull her backwards into its bleak abyss.

Her hands reached towards him as if begging him to pull her from its suction.

He was close to her. He was so close to her, where it would have been no trouble for him to easily pull her into the safety of his arms.

However, he stood still…with his hands tightly by his side. There was not even the sign of slightest intention within him to aid her.

So he watched.

He watched as she disappeared from his sight…engulfed by the darkness behind.

She was gone.

"!" Hagoromo woke up screaming in silent agony.

The past him, when he was still in his youth, would have beaten the walls in rage until either there was nothing left to destroy or until his bloodied body could no longer move no more.

Instead, the person he had now become, sat there on his futon stilly as the remorse washed over him in soundless tears.

* * *

He held his hands before him to only find it having been replaced by a miniature and a chubbier one. No longer was the texture rough with those calluses caused by all his intensive shinobi training. The ones in front of him were tender and unscarred.

"Indra." A gentle voice called out to him.

His gaze follows the sound toward its origin.

"My dear son, why are you standing there so dumbfounded?" The same voice spoke once more, coming from an approaching woman.

Son? It had been quite a while since someone had used that word to call to him. It was even longer that someone had spoken it with such sweetness and care.

"My lovely child, come to mother." Her delicate lips curved upwards into a soothing smile.

Mother? His mother was dead…and she had been dead for many years already.

A pair of warm hands softly placed themselves upon his shoulders as she gently embraced him from behind. Her hands although as slim as they were, in comparison to his current petite body, had seemed so large.

"Were you looking at the fishes in the pond?" She asked him in an amused tone.

His eyes directed their attention to the surprising reflection against the surface of the water before him.

He was a child...! Not just any child…he had looked exactly as he did when he was of a young age.

"You really are your father's child. The two of you look so similar with your minds wandering off like that." She giggled softly to her amusement.

The woman who claimed to be his mother held him tenderly against herself.

She wore a warm beige hued overcoat with decorative gold threaded embroidery of blossoming chrysanthemums along the bottom rim. Beneath her overcoat she wore a simple light yellow gown held together by a faded amber coloured sash tied at the high waistline.

"I do not know how long I still have left." Her breaths were brief which explained for the rather weak undertone of her voice.

Although most of the reflection upon the pond's surface was blurred, the slight curve of her lips was also evident that her health was not under the best condition.

"All I want…is to see my boys grow and to have their days filled with nothing but bliss." Her hold on him tightened, but it was rather a grasp of security and its intention was not of harm.

Her features were hazy upon the reflection, but her strikingly bright eyes were all he needed to confirm her identity. Only his mother was famed for such precious gem-like treasures.

"However, my dearest Indra, do not worry. Mother will do her best to secure you and your brother's position. I will not have my sons suffer for my sin."

He could make out the tearful drops upon her alabaster skin.

"I do not know of how they would treat the two of you. I fear to even think about the poison they will feed to your ears. But…" Her smooth voice was starting to falter away from sadness.

"You may even forget about me and my pitiful existence. But… please never forget that your mother had and will always love you."

She knelt on the ground to face the child version of him, face to face, but…

"!"

Unbearable pain shot from the bottom of his spine to his head. His eyes squeezed tight from the pressure of agony as the sensation of being swallowed by a pit of fire engulfed his being. The pain had brought him out of his sweet blissful dream.

The odd thing was…

He remembers this sensation.

The feeling of being torn apart from the inside out while his vision was limited to nothing but bleak darkness was oddly too familiar.

Nonetheless, Indra grabbed his head in a vice grip to stop its loud shrieking like a maddened banshee. His body curled up into a protective fetal position in order to better cope with the suffering, but it only intensified as the seconds passed by.

"Wake up!" a faint voice called out.

"Wake up!" it attempted again.

It seemed to be getting louder.

"God Damnit, Indra. Wake up!" the voice now seemed familiar to him.

He opened his eyes to find his brother Ashura furiously shaking him by the shoulders.

He scowled at him for a brief moment before realizing that the pain was gone.

"What happened?!" Ashura inquired in desperation.

Indra stayed still as he took a deep breath to calm his own nerves down.

"Why are you in my chambers?" Indra glared at his younger brother with utter annoyance as he diverted the question. He did not want to tell Ashura the pain which he had just experienced or the pleasant dream of his mother, which he was no longer in.

Ashura looked away and awkwardly scratched his head while he mumbled in a low tone.

"What?!" Not again. Indra's patience was wearing thin.

"If I go back now, then father will never let me hear the end of it." Ashura spoke again.

"So you snuck out again?" This was no longer a surprise for Indra after so many years.

Ashura nodded.

Indra let out a tired sigh as he fixed his dishevelled hair from his earlier activities. He hoped that once he was done, then Ashura would take his leave.

However, he was still here.

"Why are you still here?" He growled coldly at his younger sibling in frustration from his lack of rest.

Ashura pressed both of his hands before him in a begging gesture while he grinned in his usual child-like way.

"I don't care; go back to your room." Indra turned him away rather coldly.

"Come on, it is just for tonight! I swear that when you wake up in the morning I would be gone already!" Ashura pleaded desperately.

"Get out."

"Please! You know that as soon as I return there, father will be informed of my return. We all know how late he sleeps, and his scolding would even outlast the rise of dawn if I were to go back now." He rambled on.

"You chose to sneak out while knowing the strict regulations of the household, and then you also dare to have the audacity to return later than the evening curfew." It was inexcusable for Ashura to be so negligent for the outcomes of his own irresponsible lifestyle.

"You helped me out before!" Ashura protested when he realized that it would more than just pleadings to help him out of this situation.

"When you were still a child and boundless times after that as well!" Indra scolded back.

"Please, just let this one pass." Ashura begged once more.

"I have had enough of covering up for you. From now on, you must face the consequences of your actions alone." For too many times, Indra had sheltered Ashura from the greater extent of their father's rage. It was in the recent years that Indra had come to realize that his behaviours had only encouraged Ashura's mischievous habits.

"Indra…just help me out here."

"Go fucking find someone else."

"There is no one else!"

"Then man-up and face the consequences for your foolish actions. Stop dragging me in with you every time you do something wrong."

"I only thought of you because you are the only one I could trust!"

"And why the hell is that?" It was his breaking point…it was too late at night and he could no longer put up with this bickering. Indra glared at his pestering younger brother.

"Because I am your little brother!"

Indra attempted argued back, but before he could manage to speak the first word, the sensation of something smacking his face hits him.

Ashura pouted as he retracted the arm which had just chucked a pillow at his brother's face back to the side of his body.

"It is because mom said that if there was one person who would always come to my aid regardless of the situation, then it would be my brother." Ashura exclaimed with an underlying distress while his bitterness had erupted so suddenly.

Indra sat there stunned at Ashura's reaction …but more so in his words.

"She said that we must look after one another when she is no longer by our sides, because all we have left in this world is each other now." Ashura spoke out again while he forced himself to contain the later half of his resentment for the situation.

Ashura did not lie. Before their mother's departure, she did indeed speak of these exact words.

"Mom said that as long as we have each other, then there would be nothing that we should fear." He looked like he was on the verge of tears.

Indra recalled very well that their mother had instructed him strictly to look after his younger brother. Now that he think of it, it was rather amusing how it seemed that even from back then, their mother had already foreseen the rascally nature of her younger son.

He let out a tired and defeated sigh.

Ashura stood there rigidly as he waited for Indra's ire. He may have crossed the line when he had mentioned their mother. It was a serious and sensitive matter to his older brother. He should have never used her as an excuse against him.

After all, Indra had looked after him for so many years and throughout so many of his mischievous deeds. Never once had Indra allowed him to suffer through their father's rage alone. His brother was always by his side.

Ashura was ashamed of himself. How could he torment his brother like so? After all Indra had done for him…

"I am your brother. I will always be there to support you at your times of need." Indra decided to break the silence between them.

"But that does not mean that I am obligated to pick up after your messes." Indra finished.

"I understand." Ashura got the hint and slowly made his way to the door, admitting his defeat. It was time for him to grow up and stop bothering his brother into his affairs. He will face his father alone, for he was the one who had brought this on himself.

"Wait!"

Ashura turned around to face his brother.

"Just for tonight." Indra mumbled in annoyance.

Ashura's eyes lit up with joy.

"You better be gone by the time I wake up in the morning."

"I promise-"Ashura was cut short.

"If you dare to throw a pillow at me again, then father's rage would be nothing to the one that I shall unleash upon you." He warned.

Ashura grinned in joyous delight for he was saved tonight by his brother once again.

No matter how tough Indra would hope to act or how harsh his words would hope to express, at the end of the day, he could never deny his cherished little brother.

That was their bond.

* * *

_**Now I hope you all enjoyed the brotherly moment. I wanted to show a sweeter and more caring side of Indra (not directed just towards Naomi). I edited the chapter to preview a bit of the difficulties the brothers had to face in absence of their mother and as well as what may have went on between their parents in their relationship.**_

_**Was my sneak-peak tempting?**_

_**Now, do not get the wrong message. I am not bashing Hagoromo for being a horrible father. As I had described before, Hagoromo is a very stoic and traditional man. I think that even without his duties as the clan head and attempting to run his state well and free of further conflict, he would not have given much thought about the fragility and sensitive nature of his sons given their motherless childhood. As described in the manga series, and as well as the impression it had given...I don't think Hagoromo even had a closer relationship with his sons (even without my angst fanfic situation at hand). I felt that, if he really had a good bond with his sons, then all of the whole misunderstanding and grudge would have never occurred ( and last for so many generations). I am not saying that Hagoromo is neglectful. But I am hinting that perhaps he was just too busy with his duties on one part, while the other was that he just could not over-come his own insecurities of how badly his relationship with his wife had ended. I just see him as being ashamed and not knowing how to approach his sons after all the trauma they had all gone through. He must have felt that his sons must have hated him for what he had done to their once united family. Because of the image he had to maintain, that left his sons in the impression that their father was a clan-leader before him being their father, and this will eventually lead to the great distance between them. Over time, the lack of communication between the father and his sons made it impossible for them to heal their "wounds".**_

**_Anyways_**_**...am I rambling on a bit too much?**_

_**Please leave me a review of how you felt about this chapter and what are your thoughts on the relationships between brother to brother and father to sons?**_

_**Thank you for reading!**_

**_Sincerely_**_**,**_

_**Blissful Illusions~**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Crucial News In Regards To The Series!**

**Hello Darlings,**

**It has been an awfully long time since my last update. I am deeply sorry to leave you all hanging.**

**The reason for my prolonged hiatus is due to my lack of interest towards the whole Naruto series (...anime/manga in general). I wanted to finish the series, but then I felt that I may not have been able to carry it out due to my lack of interest. To be short...I was really scared of what may happen if I try to force myself to do something that no longer interested me. My work my not be the best out there (heck, it would be a somewhat passable mediocre at the very very best), but I do take pride in whatever I had the courage to publish here.**

**There were just too many fan-wars due to the nature of how the whole Naruto series had came to an end. I, personally, felt that it was too forced and that the author/creator and the studio did not take the fan's considerations into interest. I have no major issues with the pairings since if something doesn't work out the way the fans would like it to work out...there are always fanfictions just right around the cornor. I realize that I may be getting hate for what I am about to say, but:**

**1)The whole ending was just too sudden and forced.**

**2)The Boruto Gaiden/ The Last movie did not take the already established canon into considerations.**

**3) Naruto is a shounen manga...not shoujo. It went from a young boy's journey through life's many stages of betrayal/friendship/difficulties to "just round up a couple of people the series dabbled on about and make them marry &amp; produce kids" to appease the norms as set by society. The whole context of the series and what it had began off as was lost/forgotten and left to catch the dust.**

**A couple of good people through private messaging have contacted me and inquired about what would happen to the series and why it hasn't been updated in so long. I would like to take the time to thank those individuals for bringing my interest and hopes back. I would like to finish the series, but I do not want to rush it. I would like to upload chapters that do not make me cringe too much with corny and mary-sue situations when I re-read them in the distant future. I understand that during this hiatus, a lot has happened in the Naruto canon-verse. The anime covered the precedence in which the series was based off of with the mini ark on the Otsutsuki Clan. I would like to also re-write the series because I (may not 100% agree with but) respect canon outcomes. I will try to base it off of the canon as much as possible.**

**So... I am back. Please don't expect updates too soon or too frequently, but there will be updates. I did not abandon the series...I would always tell you wonderful people if I did plan to.I had been horrible and just left you hanging...but I did not abandon you.**

**I just would like to say...**

**I'M SORRY &amp; THANK YOU for always sticking through with me!**

**With Love,**

**Blissful Illusions~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello Darlings,**

**I have just posted the first chapter in a related series. It is titled, "Of Times Past" and it is in regards to the founding times of during the Otsutsuki Clan's reign. I am currently working hard to rewrite "Evermore", but please shower this new installment with some of your love in the meantime.**

**Thank you! **

**With Love,**

**Blissful Illusions~**


End file.
